Your Guardian Angel
by kinmoku2
Summary: Namine decides to see a Circus show, but ends up falling for the star. But what is about her abnormally handsome crush that makes him and his family different? Story based off of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga. NXR
1. The Mysterious Angel

1 Your Guardian Angel

Summary: Namine decides to see a Circus show, but ends up falling for the star. But what is about her abnormally handsome crush that makes him and his family different?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kingdom Hearts or Stephanie Meyer's idea for Twilight!**

Also just to say the yo-yo stuff mentioned are called _el diablo_

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Angel

"Happy Birthday Namine," yet another random student called out to me for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. I smiled politely at the stranger, though it wasn't that I minded the attention. Quite frankly I enjoyed every moment of recognition directed my way. Today I was officially sixteen. Which to simply put things meant this was a big day for me. Today I would finally be seen as an adult. Not a child. An adult. Everything had been going my way so far.

My friends all greeted me with congratulations, gifts, hugs the usual excessive attention you receive on your birthday. In biology I aced the mid-term. Even gym I was actually able to run without falling face first onto the pavement. Today was my day.

Right now I was on my way home. My wonderful parents, Tidus and Yuna had told me about a surprise that involved all my friends. Knowing my parents it just had to be something amazing, like a...like maybe a car! I mean what better way to say 'Happy Sweet Sixteen' then with a new set of wheels! My mind began to wander, fantasizing myself driving a brand-new, light blue Porsche. The thought had me grinning from ear to ear, as I approached my house. It was a serene blue, two story house with a well kempt green lawn. I noticed a few dandelions that speckled the lawn and made a mental note to remind my dad.

Hoisting my white book bag over my right shoulder I dared to enter my house and discover the hidden surprise. I fished my keys out of my pocket, and inserted in the lock. The white painted door blew open. Not having taken even five steps into my house was I ambushed by my hyper group of friends.

"Oh Nami! This is going to be so-ooo cool!" Kairi squealed. I tried to suppress the excitement that seemed to infect me, but could barely hide the grin that stretched across my face.

"I know! I can't believe your parents are taking us!" Olette joined in, followed by Hayner, Riku, and Sora.

Their own smiles said enough about their excitement. "Where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

Kairi flicked back a strand of her silky auburn hair, "Oh you'll just have to wait."

"Kairi!" I begged, but she merely shook her head refusing to spill. I looked fleetingly at the rest of my friends, who like Kairi just shook their heads. I let out a frustrated gargle.

"Sorry you had to wait pumpkin." I heard a low and friendly voice say behind me.

I immediately turned around and embraced my dad in a hug. He chuckled, releasing me from his grip.

"So dear would you like to know what we got you?" my mom asked happily.

I nodded my head rapidly trying to delude some of the unneeded and unnerving suspense by picturing that Porsche. But that really didn't help me much.

Yuna held her breath for a brief moment. I wanted to scream, from the anxious feeling building up inside me, but restrained. "We're going to...the CIRCUS!"

My face fell. The _circus?_ I thought I was sixteen not _six_! Trying my best to keep my parents happy I faked a smile. "Wow, thanks so much!"

My parents looked extremely pleased as my mom dragged me to the car constantly telling my friends and I, "We can't be late! This is the best circus in the world!"

Without realizing it we were already all piled in not my dream car but my parents beat up mini van. I gazed out the streaky windows not bothering to keep up with conversations in the car.

My whole day had been wonderful. I thought today I was going to be mature, today I was going to grow-up. Yet today I was going to the circus. Talk about your irony. It was strange how even my friends who like me wanted to be seen as an adult, wanted to grow-up, were jubilant about this entire situation.

The doors of the mini van snapped open and before I knew it were in the parking lot running as fast our legs could possibly carry us inside the large colorful tent to avoid the rain.

We were forced to wait in line for a half an hour before we could actually enter the seating area.

The couple ahead of us looked like they could open their own jewelry shop with the multitudes of rings(not just fingers) and bracelets they had on. I was relieved when we finally were able to go in and take our seats. My parents had gotten us center stage tickets. Woo-hoo. I mentally sighed taking the center, center seat. Kairi sat on my right and Riku sat on my left. Riku, which brings up another topic entirely, has been sitting by me a lot lately. In the cafeteria he saves me a seat, same in biology. It's kind of uncomfortable, but I decided to spare his feelings and ignore his abnormal closeness.

The lights soon began to dim, leaving a hazy atmosphere to envelop the tent. Sora and Hayner quickly rushed to their seats with candy, popcorn, hotdogs, and pretzels.

All at once the lights flashed various colors but my interest was lost as soon as a man in grey performed. He was good in all but just not attention grabbing. The other performers were alright. The gloomy kid leapt through moving hoops and the sitar kid played his well sitar. The pirate man, ice guy, and brawny guy all did some weird fight skit. The rest were a blur. It was only until the lights flashed insane reds and yellows did I even pay any attention. The blonde girl was circling the red haired boy menacingly. Her two whips sent waves of electricity through the stage and had the pyro shoot flames across at the girl. She merely whipped them away and flipped onto another mini stage. The pyro flew after her in flurry of embers and the two dueled using fire and lightning. I couldn't believe the stunts these two were performing! And their attitudes towards each other seemed convincing enough as well. The lightning girl as I have decided to dub her was dancing elaborately to the heavy rhythm, as the pyro boy shot flames that were all extinguished by her whips.

Soon enough the lights darkened again and the spotlight focused on a lone figure dressed in a black and white suite walked on the platform that held the tight rope. I couldn't not be fascinated with him. His ivory skin glowed as a patch of moon light seeped through the tent. His outfit like I said was black and white. One half of the suite was completely white with only the buttons black but the opposite for the other half. I thought he had the best costume. The others well, were questionable. The grey man looked like he was wearing his bath robe, the eye patch dude looked more like a pirate to me. Brawny guy belonged more in a wrestling arena then a circus, ice man was wearing something that belonged only in male figure skating and the daisy guy? A bit too disturbing.

He stood there, with his odd yet not out of place gravity defying golden spikes. Motionless.

Then jerked forward, fabricating a num-chuck like rope. Carrying his num-chuck rope he carefully leapt onto the tight rope.

Abruptly another figure emerged on the west side of the stage. She was little taller but just as stunning. Short page boy aqua hair, the same ivory skin, and a short light blue flower petal dress, with the petals turning aqua, and matching slip ons.

She held out a large yo-yo type device, threw it up into the air, and using her num-chuck rope flung it to the blonde boy. He immediately shot up, doing a quick double flip on the tight rope caught the yo-yo with his num-chuck rope, and swung it back forcing her to do another elaborate trick to catch the yo-yo. They quickly danced to opposite sides of the tight rope as it suddenly snapped! The audience let out a gasp, but the performers jumped and easily landed on two moving platforms.

Their battle continued the same, except for the consequence of falling and breaking your neck of course. Though the performers didn't look frightened at all about the threat as the leapt and flipped, and spun to catch the flying yo-yo. It wasn't until the cute blonde boy(well you can't deny he's cute) caught the yo-yo and spun so fast that the aqua haired girl as hard as she tried couldn't grab the piece of flying plastic.

I watched as they breathed heavily, the blonde pumping his fists victoriously.

The lights dimmed once more, but this time for an intermission. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I wanted to see more of the cute blonde, his ivory skin glow from the moonlight, golden hair shining like a beacon of light. But for twenty minutes I would have to deal. I walked around the main lobby for a few minutes watching people talk animatedly among themselves. I edged for the arena, but instead saw Riku approach me.

"So what did you think?" Riku asked casually, yet again his constant presence a bit uncomfortable.

"It was..." I tried to think of the right word for the blonde boy I saw. "Amazing."

"I know! I mean being able to that stuff must take a lot of work," Riku said still shocked himself.

"Well I'm going to go sit down again. Don't want to be late," I said glancing at my watch for what appeared like the tenth time in the past ten twelve minutes. I only had to wait for a few more minutes as people filed in for what was said to be the main attraction.

Kairi was already beside me, and has asked me what I had thought as she stole popcorn from her boyfriend Sora's bag. Riku too was beside me with his arm on my armrest. I don't know if he just needed more elbow room or something but it did make the feeling of uncomfortableness intensify.

But eventually the lights dimmed again and the tent's top opened up to reveal the moon glittering high in the sky. The rain had long dispersed and a set of trapeze appeared on stage. They were ivory and sent chills of excitement down my spine. The light refocused as soft music began to play. The blonde I couldn't help but be infatuated with stood on the platform, in a ostentatious ivory suite. No black at all, just pure white. Like an angel I mused.

He approached the trapeze, gripping his ivory hands on the bar. He closed his eyes for a moment before lifting off. His body was spinning rapidly, but fluidly to the music. Everyone's eyes were solely on the blonde performer as he flew off of the bar and into the air.

His limbs gracefully flowed with the wind, moon glittering off his skin like stars, as he struck the most breathtaking pose to ever exist. He was suspended in the air, the same pose held, but just as he was at the highest point. Our eyes met. It was like a cosmic moment as my cerulean eyes locked with his bright, alluring azure orbs. It was as if we had both lived our entire lives for this one moment. I forgot to breathe as his gaze intensified.

I was lost in his beautiful face. So beautiful it hurt. Angular face, full lips, a face chiseled by angels no doubt.

It was when he broke our gaze did reality hit me again. He descended gracefully the pose different but still beautiful. I heard a few people cry, including Kairi and Olette. As soon as his feet touched the platform once more, the entire crowd stood up and cheered. He bowed as the rest of the performers joined him. I was still dazed as his perfection intoxicated my system. That it wasn't until Riku pulled me by the elbow did I respond.

"Wow that beautiful," Kairi sighed, wiping away stray tears with her fingertip. I nodded in agreement.

Sora suddenly bounded behind us, happy as usual. "Man! That dude was awesome! I can't even do a somersault let alone the trapeze!" Sora exclaimed incredulously.

"I know what you mean. I can hardly walk a few feet without tripping" I joked.

We all laughed, as my dad approached us. "Hey Nam, glad you liked the show. Here I got you a program," my dad offered. I swiped the thick program seeing as it had my favorite blonde on the cover. I saw his flawless face again, along with the other abnormally attractive faces. I skimmed the pages trying to find his name, in the jumble of names.

I looked at the stars of the show, their stage names as well as their names shown.

**Main Performers:**

**Lighting Dancer: Larexene Raikou Flaming Fury: Axel Kasai **

**Leaping Deceiver: Zexion Eichi**

**Muscle Maniac: Laxeaus Ikou**

**Melodious Nocturne: Demyx Myu-jikku**

I observed the names carefully thinking about each performer's talent, but couldn't find my angel. My eyes skimmed to the last name on the list.

**Twilight Angel: Roxas Strife**

Roxas Strife, I repeated in my mind. Even thinking his name sent tingles down my spine. I dare not think of what saying his name would do.

"C'mon Nami we gotta go home and open the rest of your presents!" Sora whined pulling me towards the car with the others.

I smiled leaning my head on the mini van window.

I officially loved the circus.


	2. Foreign Exchange Students

Foreign Exchange Students

_The lights dimmed as I sat in my seat, the hazy, light headed sensation flowing through my body_ _as an ivory figure hung from a robe extending his slender hand with an inviting gleam in his hypnotic azure eyes. I took his hand as he led me onto the stage, the icy feel of his hands sending shivers down my spine. Willingly I followed, not thinking twice as his perfect face leaned towards mine..._**BUZZ! BUZZ! **My eyes shot open, I sighed in defeat. 'Not even in my dreams.'

I know what you're thinking. How can you be in love with someone you don't even know? Well it's simple when our eyes met there was something there and I just know he had to have felt it too! The surprise, but excitement in his own eyes was evident. Seeing as it was already 6:30am. I decided to get ready. Sporting a simple light blue tank, ruffled white skirt shoes and feeling risky today white high heeled sandals. Hopefully I wouldn't maim myself walking in these today.

I did a once over in my mirror, before going down stairs. My parents were both already at the table. Dad drinking coffee with his paper and mom eating freshly made toast. My dad looked up from his paper, "Morning Nam, sleep well?"

"Morning dad, and yeah I guess I did," I said my thoughts drifting to Roxas.

"Good to hear," Tidus smiled, his eyes returning to the paper.

I smiled back, grabbing a red apple from the pastel green bowel, laying on the table.

Taking a bite out of the apple I grabbed my white shoulder bag and headed out the door. My mom much to preoccupied with her style magazine.(She was a mega famous interior designer, and always needed to be in the loop)

Stepping outside I was shocked to find the usually vermillion skies paved with greys. I frowned, this is going to be a long day. 'A bit early to be a pessimist today' I mused, but continued as it started to sprinkle. After walking for ten minutes the familiar sunny brick walls of Twilight High came into view. The usual hum of students socializing was bumped to a boisterous buzz.

I went to Kairi who was as usual with Sora standing by Riku's new wheels. _He_ got a car for his sweet sixteen! "What's with everyone? Did Becca get another nose job?" I asked casually.

Becca Crowler was the Queen Bee. What Becca wanted, she got. She was a gorgeous raven haired, green eyed, witch. The typical mean girl, but with lots of plastic surgery. She puts Paris Hilton to shame if that tells you anything about her history with the surgeons.

Kairi turned around, "Nope, not this time. We have new foreign exchange students"

"What are they really _hot_ or something," I joked but Kairi didn't seem to notice.

"Well they're hot enough to have Becca Crowler drooling" Kairi said matter-of-factly.

Riku and especially Sora rolled their eyes. I joined them. Oh joy. They're probably shallow, muscle heads that will be Becca's toy for about a week then just end up on the foot-ball team.

"Joy," I said sarcastically, Kairi pouted. Which resulted in me sighing in defeat. Kairi was total gossip hound. Everything that happened at this school she knew about and if she didn't know she found out. Kairi smiled with satisfaction, grabbing Sora's hand. Sora responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Reluctantly I followed though with Riku right beside me. His arm stealthily wound up around _my_ shoulders! Quickly I jerked away, catching up with Sora and Kairi. I finally was starting to understand Riku's feelings. The saved seats, arm rest, arm around shoulder. Riku had a crush on me! I mean it's not that he isn't attractive. Well muscled, flowing silver hair, mysterious aquamarine eyes, it was no wonder he had fangirls coming at him all the time. But to be quite frank he wasn't my type. I hardly knew him, he actually was Sora's best friend, but since Sora and Kairi's hook-up he became my friend too. Plus the fact that the boy fantasies I had were about Roxas anyway.

Approaching the court yard there was a large crowd of people surrounding what could only be the new kids. Becca Crowler as always was seen in the center, flirting with the new kid. She flipped her raven hair seductively, her Becca clones as we refer to them as followed suit. Rolling my eyes, I allowed Kairi to drag me towards the center where the new kids were. Riku lagged behind, his eyes shifting every few seconds to see if he was going to be ambushed.

I couldn't help but laugh at his suspicious attitude but immediatley stopped when Becca's perfectly annoying face was sneering at mine. Kairi hadn't even tapped her, and she knew. Somehow, like she has a radar built into system that alerts her if someone that isn't 'cool' was near her.

"Ugh! What do you want loser?" Becca sneered, her Becca clones snickering behind her. Kairi released me to try and get a peek at the new kids.

I smiled innocently, "I just wanted to see the new kids."

Becca snorted, "As if! They wouldn't want to be anywhere near you!"

I gritt my teeth together, already wanting to punch her perfectly annoying face.

"I think zat is for me to dezide" a velety voice said from behind Becca. I turned my head to the left to see no other than Roxas Strife in all his perfect glory. A black t-shirt with a odd design scribbled in white covered his well toned body, dark faded jeans with a checkered belt and pair vans made him look a like a male model in comparison to every other boy in the school.

"..." My throat dried up. Here he was, right in front of me waiting for some sort of a greeting or sign of acknowledgement, but not getting a thing. He smiled understandingly, patiently waiting for me to find my voice.

I licked my lips, finally managing a meager "Hi."

His smile widened, a glint of amusement hidden in his eyes. "I am Roxaz Strife," Roxas greeted in his heavily french accent.

Seeing his smile made me want to melt, but this time I was able to respond in a nonfactuous mannor. "Namine Tanima."

"Namine" He repeated in his velety smooth voice. Roxas swept a bow, kissing my hand tenderly. I froze unable to think as his icy lips left an invisible mark on my hand. Hearing a few heartbroken gasps I sunk back into reality. Roxas stood perfectly straight, with a smile still plastered across his angleic features. Becca's green eyes stared menacingly at me, while dragging Roxas off into the building. _If looks could kill...I would be dead by now._

"Nami! Earth to Nami!" I blinked finally able to gather my thoughts. Kairi removed her hand from the front of my face, and giggled.

"So-oo Namine I see your prince charming has already swept you off your feet?"

All the blood conviently went to my cheeks, causing a crimson blush. "W-Well not e-exactly."

"Sure, sure," Kairi said slyly.

"Kai! I'm serious!"

"Serious about what?" Riku interjected suddenly by my side.(for the millionth time today!)

Kairi smirked, "Oh nothing. It's just that Nami's got a boyfriend!"

Riku's widened in disbelief, then narrowed to a cold level, "Oh really? Might I ask who the lucky fellow is?"

"Roxas Strife the new foreign boy with spiky hair," Kairi squealed in delight.

"Oh," Riku replied dryly, "him."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" I hissed, but no one seemed to notice my interjection as they(meaning Kairi) babbled on how cute we were together and how she was so proud that I had found someone. It was annoying how Kairi could just go on and on about something that wasn't true. Even if it was what I wanted. Even if he would be going to my school what was the chance that we would actually be in one let alone any of my classes? And as much as I hate to admit it, he was probably going to forget about me anyways. I smiled half-heartedly at the thought, trying to force his gorgeous features out of my head for a moment. I sighed, before starting towards biology.


	3. Disecting My Confusion

Chapter 3:Disecting My Confusion

**Hola! Thanx for all your reviews they mean a lot to me!:D Here's my third chapter, I hope I'm able to re-create Twilight in a way that you will enjoy. Although my talent still pales in comparison to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Also if you guys(those who have read Twilight) have a specific scene or line from Twilight that you REALLY want to be in here just tell me and I'll try my best to fit it in:)**

**Kit-Kat-Wafer-lol I had hard time imaging it too at first but it just makes things more fun that way:) And you'll just have to wait and see for Riku's role. Thanx:)**

**And yeah I know weird chapter title but I had issues with it so this what I ended up with.**

"Now class," Mr. Mason, began addressing us in what, I knew would a torturous ten hour lecture, "Today we will be studying the process of cellular anatomy, but before we begin..." Mr. Mason thankfully stopped as a light rapping on the door disrupted his speech.

Sighing dejectedly, Mr. Mason closed the heavy textbook he had been holding and opened the door. And who other than Roxas Strife would end up standing outside the door, with an innocent but confused expression plastered across his face.

"Zis iz Biology? _Oui_?"**(OuiYes)**

"Yes, Mr. Strife this _is_ biology and you're late," Mr. Mason answered sternly, moving over to his large metal desk. Mr. Mason picked up a single sheet of paper from the various stacks laying precariously on his desk and handed it to Roxas. He accepted the paper, gazing at its contents curiously, before his eyes returned to Mr. Mason.

"Now, why don't you take a seat next to...," Mr. Mason paused briefly scanning over the seas of students for an empty spot. My own eyes scanned the area anxiously. Who was going to sit next to him? Would it be Selphie? Becca's best friend. I sure hoped not. That girl was not only annoying but a total back stabber. I should know, I was friends with her.

My cerulean orbs continued to rake in the occupied seats only to see that mine was the only available._** Thud. Thud.**_ Was that my heart? Placing a hand to my chest, I realized that it was indeed my heart whose speed had picked up dramatically and was now creating a heavy beat that I was sure the entire class could hear.

Surely, I wouldn't be he one to be partnered up with this Greek god, would I?

"Namine." My heart now thundered in my chest, feeling as though it would burst from my rib cage. Roxas Strife was going to be sitting next to _me._ Namine the klutz. Oh, joy this was not going to end well. I'll probably end up making a fool out myself, by spilling some sort of chemical or experimental goo all over his perfect attire.

Ugh! How could one of the best things that happened to me also be one of the worst?

Roxas merely nodded at the instruction, gliding effortlessly across the hard tiles over to me. I was still amazed at his adonis like appearance and couldn't help but be distracted by him. It was no wonder girls flocked to him, my cheeks suddenly reddened. I wasn't that type of girl was I? The happy, giggling school girl who has just found her first crush.

Sighing, I twisted my body to the left only to see that Roxas Strife was already seated beside me. The red in my cheeks doubled, as his eyes now much darker than I remember turned on me with a cold stare.

Shock filled my system. What did I do? Only a few minutes ago, he had kissed my hand with bright exuberant eyes and now he was practically burning holes in my face with his cold stare. Quickly, I turned away, tilting my head I allowed a wave of blonde hair to hide my face. It may look ridiculous, but I felt much safer behind my curtain of hair. I wasn't afraid of Roxas himself, but from the utter embarrassment I had brought upon myself. Thinking he could like someone as plain as me had been such a stupid thought.

He was probably only being polite, or had just kissed my hand because of his customs. Tch! Of course it was only because of that! No way would someone as gorgeous as Roxas want to associate with a loser like me.

Just to reassure myself, I peeked behind the curtain of blonde hair I had created. My eyebrows naturally furrowed in confusion, he didn't appear to be necessarily _angry_ but more of in pain. A pain I didn't get at all. His jaw was tightly clenched, eyes closed in what looked to be an attempt to calm himself down. But the most bizarre thing was how his hands were in painful fists, the very knuckles even whiter than his ivory skin.

Roxas's deep azure eyes flashed to mine, this time with more of frustration this time. I didn't bother to question the look because I had quickly broken eye contact, reverting to my previous position. Listening hard, I tried my best to pay any attention to Mr. Mason who was now droning on about lab safety. But my best didn't seem good enough. His stare was far too penetrating, far too powerful not to give into. Not to glance back. I found myself unconsciously glancing back only to see the same expression he had held earlier.

The bell abruptly rang causing me to jump. I really hated those bells. Grabbing my biology book, I glanced over to the other seat only to find the place unoccupied. Wow, he was fast. I guess being around me for an hour was torture. The very thought deflated my heart. Even if I shouldn't care about what he thought, I still did. It was as if he had some sort of power over me. And just after a total of two encounters.

How pathetic.

Then again, I sighed. That was me. I wasn't outgoing, or sporty. I didn't apply fifty layers of make up everyday or wear mini skirts to school. The only thing I could do was draw. I had been drawing since I could remember. Art was like my own sanctuary, allowing me to create a whole new world of my own.

Ugh! I shouldn't dwell on things like that, and now. I mentally sighed, realizing that I was missing lunch. Gathering the rest of my items I scurried off to the cafeteria. The large chalk board read: Tuna Casserole with a side of cole slaw and veggie sticks. Just great.

A puke worthy lunch for a puke worthy day. Wonderful.

Mechanically, I stood in line ignoring the constant chatter of the other students, who were of course gossiping about the one person I was trying to push to the back of my mind. How convenient.

Why? Why couldn't I just forget about him? For even a second? Why couldn't I get his features out of my mind and continue on with life before he came. Oh, that was right, it was because I was utterly infatuated with the adonis like circus boy.

_**Splat! **_Blinking a few times I noticed a large glob of what was supposed to be tuna casserole on my green lunch tray. My mouth contorted into disgust, at the blob that was somehow considered food, but the lunch lady who had placed the blob on my tray ushered me on to the next lunch station.

But me being, well me ended up stumbling, nearly knocking down an innocent victim with gorgeous azure eyes.

Heart racing, and palms beginning to sweat, I bent down to pick up his tray but was beat to it.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled almost incoherently but he managed to catch it. It just had to be _him_ didn't it? The one person I liked but of course didn't like me. Then again, this is me we're talking about. I was a danger magnet.

"It iz okay," Roxas said, extending a slender hand. I took the ivory hand gratefully savoring the electricity that swam through my veins at his touch.

I didn't understand. One minute he's avoiding me like the plague the next he's helping me off the ground.

Was he _on_ something? I mean guys couldn't really have mood swings, could they?

Or perhaps it was the class instead? Since, I can't say biology is my favorite. I prefer art.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"I said it waz fine, why apologize again?" his bright eyes bore into mine curiously.

"For the future." I replied simply. If we were going to be lab partners might as well say my Sorry's now.

"For ze future?" Roxas repeated, a spark of amusement danced in the depths of his azure eyes.

Suddenly, feeling shy I looked to my feet. Strands of blonde hair following my abrupt movements downwards. "For the next time I nearly kill you," I mumbled as a blush coated my cheeks.

Blushing and tripping were like my signature moves. If there was anything I could do better than anyone that was it.

"Don't be so sure ze'll be a next time," Roxas's friendly tone had dissolved reverting to that stoical expression he held during biology. I wanted grab him by the shoulders and shake the answer to his bizarre behavior towards me out of him, but he had already disappeared into the crowd with an empty lunch tray.

What did he mean anyway? We _were_ lab partners. It was only logical that we were together. Catching the double meaning of the thought I blushed crimson. I have to admit I was enjoying the thought more than I should. Deciding to push _that_ thought aside, I spotted my friends at our usual table.

Kairi was nibbling on the end of a carrot stick, while telling Sora something. Sora in turn was shoveling mounds of the 'tuna casserole' in his mouth nodding. Riku had his hands folded behind his head casually. His typical routine.

In a way I really didn't want to go over there. It's not that I suddenly hate my friends or anything, but Riku was there. And being Riku he'll probably try and hit on me...again. Kairi waved a naturally tanned hand, my way ferociously. Well I guess there's my answer.

Clutching the plastic tightly I proceeded over to my group of friends. Setting my tray down, I sat on a plastic red chair. One of Riku's aquamarine eyes flickered open.

"What took you so long?"

"I...um kinda knocked someone's tray out of their hands," I laughed nervously. Why did _I _have to be the object of his affections? His gaze made me fidget repeatedly, cast my eyes downwards and all around feel uncomfortable.

Riku snickered, "Who's your victim this time?"

Huffing, a blush crept up my neck, "Roxas Strife."

Riku's teasing ceased and his eyes narrowed, "He probably deserved it anyway."

Both my mouth and eyes widened in disbelief, "How can you say that!?"

"Just look at them! They're a bunch of freaks! No one, not even me looks that good!" Riku exclaimed gesturing to a group of abnormally beautiful teens. The scene reminded me of something only seen in a movie. The group's laugh chimed in a velvet symphony, causing eyes to stray over to their table in envy.

"So what you're saying is you're not up to some healthy competition?" I inquired mockingly. It was just like Riku to put down someone because they might look a little better than him. Or in Roxas's case a LOT better.

"Tch! That French pretty boy is nothing compared to me," Riku flashed a toothy grin, and not only me but Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Riku, I think someone needs to deflate your ego," Kairi said biting off the end of her carrot stick. Sora remained silent, continuing to eat the mounds of food in front of him.

"Too late for that one," I muttered, letting my eyes to wander over to his table. Riku tried his best to retaliate but I decided to ignore him. I didn't feel like conjuring anymore rebuttals today.

Roxas rolled his eyes once, smacking a tall spiky red haired guy on the arm. The red head laughed louder, earning himself another smack from another angry blonde with gorgeous azure eyes. Just like Roxas's? Were they related? Deciding to skip that mystery my gaze moved over to the girl with black pixie hair. She was practically bouncing out of her seat while explaining something to the gorgeous blonde girl. A hand pulled her down. This hand belonging to a mysterious black haired guy with blood red eyes.

Lastly, a girl with short page boy hair was smiling brightly as she laid a hand on Roxas's! The gesture made my stomach twist. Was she his girlfriend? Or just a friend? I mean guys could have friends that were girls without being in a relationship, right? I mean I'm being irrational for more than one reason.

The first being that they could be just friends close friends and the second I shouldn't concern myself with a person who clearly didn't want my presence.

But the worst part was even though I know this I can't help but defend him. Someone I've only officially met today had already hypnotized me with their cosmic stare. Yet, deep down I know there's a connection. An unbreakable, mind numbing connection that was drawing me to him.

Planting a plastic fork into the 'tuna casserole' staring into the substance as if it held all the answers to life's deepest conundrums.

"Nami, are you okay?"Kairi's voice broke my train of thought allowing the casserole to slide off my fork.

"Huh, yeah just thinking," I answered dully.

An almost imperceptible sparkle twinkled in Kairi's violet eyes, "Let me guess you're thinking about your French cutie?"

An automatic blush washed across my face, and Kairi smiled triumphantly. "I knew you _liked _him."

The heat in my cheeks increased but thankfully I was saved by the bell. Although I knew I would be answering later.

**&**

**Yeah chapter 3! Whoo! Lol I had fun writing this chapter, with the whole biology scene.**

**I hope you all enjoyed how things were played out.**

**Oh and yes Aqua is like the Tanya if she had been present in Twilight. But I don't hate her or anything. I actually really like her but since the whole VenxAqua pairing came up I thought 'Well Roxas and Ven are like the same person' so thus that's why she's here.**

**Anyway, please Read and Review!:D**


	4. Physical Attraction

Chapter 4: Physical Attraction

**Wow, 18 reviews already!? I'm honestly surprised at the amount of reviews already! For this chapter I decided to do a PE scene **_**but**_** it will be different. I do apologize if the story is a little **_**too**_** Twilight-ish but I'll try and add some originality for upcoming chapters.**

**Also sorry for the obnoxious amount of French, but I couldn't help myself:) I **_**did**_** provide translations for the words using an online translator.**

Physical Education. For dangerously unbalanced people like me this class was pure torture. I always fell, or ended up hurting someone with whatever piece of sports equipment they decided to arm me with. The worst was when I managed to hurt one girl while doing yoga. _Yoga_. I had felt utterly embarrassed after accidentally hitting the girl's nose with my arm. Even now people taunt me, especially Becca. I can honestly say I have no clue why she hates me so much.

It was like I somehow rubbed her the wrong way at some point in time and she never got over it.

Then again she was _Becca_. Queen of the snobs. What more could you expect from a self-centered popular?

"Alright, today we'll be dividing into teams of two for tennis, and before you ask _I'll_ be picking your partner," Mr. Leonheart announced, taking one slim framed tennis racket off the obnoxiously painted concrete gym floor. A chorus of groans reverberated off the walls of the gym. I joined in. I hated assigned partners. All it ever did was humiliate me in some way, shape or form.

I felt bad for my unfortunate partner. He and or she was probably going to end up in the hospital after this. I did wonder who would be my partner. Hopefully, I mentally prayed it would a friend. At least they wouldn't hate me if I managed to nearly kill them.

Quickly, I scrutinized the swarm of students looking for one familiar face but only landed on one. The one that I wished wouldn't be there to witness my pathetic performance. Someone with lithe and beautiful steps. Someone that I would regret for the rest of my existence if I marred their striking features with my clumsiness.

Roxas Strife. Why was he _always_ there? It was a bitter sweet curse. Wanting to see him but also wanting him as far away as possible.

A manicured hand suddenly floated above the heads of students, allowing my mind a moment of freedom. "Mr. Leonheart, is it safe to have Namine play tennis? I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think anyone would be willing to be her partner without signing a waver first," Becca asked in that sickly sweet voice I knew all too well. A wave of snickers swept through the room.

I could have slapped her. Stomped on her perfect face until it turned black and blue but I didn't. Who was I kidding? Even if I did hate Becca she did have a point. What sane person would even consider being the partner of klutzilla? Glancing at Mr. Leonheart with weary eyes I saw his nervous expression. Clearly he remembered my previous incidents.

"W-Well," Mr. Leonheart stammered, "If, there's anyone _willing_, then..."

"I'll be her partner," a thick french accent interjected sending the room, especially Becca in a frenzy of horrified gasps. Me on the other hand was speechless. How could someone so graceful be willing to be partnered with the queen of clumsy. Clearly opposites attract. I mentally slapped myself at the utterly ridiculous thought. I was being delusional, even if I liked the thought of him being attracted to me.

"A-Are you sure Mr. Strife? Namine has a er...history of injuring her partners," Mr. Leonheart rubbed his neck anxiously.

"_M__ê?__me la grce maladroite ont_**(or in English-even the clumsy have grace)**." Roxas stated snatching a pair of tennis rackets, appearing at my side within seconds. I could tell even with the fair amount of space between Becca and I she was seething. The rest of the class including Mr. Leonheart just watched in astonishment at the Greek god beside me. My lips unconsciously pulled in a smug smirk at the expressions.

"Ici**(Here)**" He forced the racket into my now trembling hands with a slight, almost imperceptible push. Clutching the racket gingerly, I grimaced at the new 'weapon' in my petite hands.

"Venir,**(Come)**" his lithe hands beckoned me to one of the various tennis courts. I didn't know much French, but I could take a hint. Releasing my feet, I kept up with his pace the best I possibly could with the two left feet I had generously been given.

"Um...where should I uh stand?" I asked nervously, my eyes cast downwards shyly.

"You can be ze offense," Roxas took my hand and lead me across concrete tennis court. Our feet grazed against the hard surface finally coming to a rest directly in front of the net. My mind finally registered that _I _would be the offense. Not taking the defense like the coward I was. Roxas had knowingly put me in front of the battlefield. The most dangerous and deadly position someone like me could be put in.

I couldn't help but feel panicked. I was going to humiliate myself on a whole new level today. Taking in large gulps of air, I tried to clam myself. Stay cool. Be Clam.

"Relax," Roxas smiled an uneven but none the less dazzling smile at me, "You need to conquer your fear, not let it conquer you."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled shyly, the heat all conveniently migrated to my cheeks, at his smile. How did someone become so perfect? Did you have to take some sort pill? If that's the case than I'm more than willing to give it a go. Anything to change my flimsy boring blonde hair, rainy blue eyes and almost translucent skin.

Roxas chuckled, "Just try, I'll be right there if you need me."

_I'll be right there if you need me. _The words sent my heart into a frenzy of convulsions. I knew that wasn't what he meant, but my heart refused to register that fact as it went on a thundering rampage. Roxas stepped back with his usual grace holding the frame of the racket lightly.

"I guess we'll be playing against you guys," Becca sauntered up to the net using her seductive tone as she spoke. Selphie trailed behind her in the same saunter, immediately clinging to Becca's side.

It just _had_ to be Becca didn't it? Out of all the people in this class it was Becca. She really must prey on my misery to have known this would further torment me.

"I guez so," Roxas replied boredly, positioning his slender body as he prepared to throw. Anger and rejection flashed through Becca's eyes faster than lightening. I can't say it wasn't fun to see Becca rejected by Roxas. Especially Roxas. It was pretty funny to see her usual flirting attempts to be foiled for once. For once have one guy who didn't fall for the shallow prom queen.

Roxas was different. He was original. He was looking for a deep and meaningful relationship. Not one that at the most lasted a week. He was...**SMACK! **

My dazed eyes snapped back into reality as a tennis ball came hurling towards my face. So this was payback for all the injuries I had given to others? I suppose it made sense. Shutting my eyes tightly I waited for the throbbing pain I would soon endure. But it never came.

Instead another racket blocked the blow and sent the fuzzy green tennis ball hurtling towards it's sender. I opened my eyes to see who other than Roxas at my side defending me with his lithe movements. He smiled at me before dancing back to the back of the court.

As for my attacker, she was utterly dumbfounded. Mouth hanging than contorting into a jealous anger. _Jealous _anger. Was the Becca jealous of me? Meek, nerdy Namine? This day was starting to get better and better.

Becca broke out of the anger spell she was under and crushed the tennis ball forcefully against the concrete tennis floor. She was still seething as she smacked the ball with tennis racket. It came flying towards me and for once in my entire sixteen years the ball made contact with the racket. I hit the ball. It was a miracle.

Standing in amazement I observed the piece of equipment in my hands. I was sure I looked like a complete idiot but I didn't care in the least. For once someone didn't get hurt.

"OW!" A loud wail pierced my ears. So much for not hurting anyone. My eyes shifted over to origin of the wail to see Becca clutching her new nose in pain. I felt slightly guilty even if was Becca.

Glancing back I noted that Roxas was trying to repress a smile. At least he didn't hate me for hurting Becca though I was sure the rest of the school would beg to differ when they heard the cruel rumors I was sure were going to be spread.

"Hey Roxas, do you think you could walk Becca to the nurse's office?" Selphie practically begged, I was surprised that she didn't get down on her knees.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas retorted coldly, "I thought it waz her noze that waz broken not her legs."

A set of two well glossed mouths dropped in disbelief, and I swear mine almost did. Did Roxas refuse Becca _again? _It was like the end of the world!

"B-But, y-you!" Selphie stuttered supporting Becca's weight with one arm.

Roxas merely ignored her and turned to me grinning, "Nice shot, I told you all you needed to do waz conqour your fear."

Again the heat in my cheeks betrayed me, "Thanks, but I do feel bad about breaking her nose."

He swatted my comment away like a fly, "Don't. She probably deserved it."

I paused briefly, his eyes probing mine with that orbital pull they contained, then replied, "You're right."

He chuckled, "So are you going home now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," he began his eyes suddenly bright, "Do you need an ezcort?"

Blinking back both my surprise and now thundering heart, I managed to not make a fool out myself, "Sure."

Roxas grabbed his black messanger bag from the corner of the court and I picked up mine which had been carelessly tossed to the far back. We met at the fenced gate and started a slow pace towards my house.

"So," I decided to be the one to break the ice this time, "you're from France?"

"Zat obvious?" Roxas jested. Rolling my eyes I shoved him playfully. It was amazing how comfortable I already felt around him. It was strange but I loved the feeling of being secure. Carefree.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of courze, I was born in Paris and came to America with my family and friends," Roxas explained making small unconscious gestures with his hands. It was a cute habit, I had to admit. To myself anyway.

"Wow, Paris," I breathed, "It must be amazing."

Nostalgia dominated his features, "It iz."

"Oh, well I hope you'll feel at home soon," I smiled weakly, realization suddenly dawning on me. The realization of how difficult it has to be to be taken from your home and coming to practically a whole new world.

Roxas's lip stretched into a warmer smile, "Don't worry, I am."

Biting my rosy lips I tried to hide the grin that wished to control my mouth. Then I realized I was already at my house, I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but knew I would probably fail miserably. "This is my stop."

"Well, zen Au revoir Namine," Roxas spun around swiftly and our skin again came in contact. Electricity swam throughout every inch of my body almost stopping my heart completely. Watching him walk off I couldn't help but think in the back of mind that this attraction was more than just physical.


	5. Dinner Reservations

Chapter 5: Dinner Reservations

**Sorry for the extremely long update! I've been really busy with school and this play I'm doing....three hour practices...Anyway I'm sorry if this is a dull chapter but the next one should be better.(I mean it **_**does **_**have Roxas in it) I really just wanted a bit of an intro so you'd understand the next chapter.**

**Well please Read and Review!**

Today had been literally a living nightmare. First off when I got to school almost everybody was giving death glares for breaking Becca's new nose. I couldn't even eat my lunch without ten pairs of eyes burning holes through my head. What was worse that Roxas wasn't even in school to clear up the part of the rumor that said I had intentionally hit Becca so that Roxas wouldn't like her!

Oh, and get this, my friends were doubting my innocence too! I knew Kairi didn't necessarily _hate_ Becca, but still I thought she was my best friend. Not to mention I had to play tennis again. That didn't go over well either since no one and I mean _no one _volunteered to be my partner so I was stuck with Mr. Leonheart. Who by the end of the game had to get about ten stitches due to my constant klutz attacks.

It was the one day in my life that I can honestly say I was happy to be over. Right now, I was in my room reading my overused and almost dead copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _I know I'm a total Shakspere nerd but c'mon who doesn't like that story? Two people madly in love that can't be together? What's better than that?

I laughed inwardly at my own obsessiveness towards the story, or moreover Rox-Romeo. Roxas. Romeo. Why do they sound so alike? Is it to further torment me? I knew I liked him but was it getting so bad that whenever my thoughts went astray they drifted to him. Like, why wasn't he in school today? Was he sick? Did he get hurt?

"Ugh!" I groaned into my white satin pillow. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him!? Why couldn't I stop the over dramatic beat that came from my heart whenever he in the same proximity!

I turned over lying my head on the silky texture of my pillow, while allowing my feet to dangle over the edge of my twin sized bed. Why was it that I just met him and already my interest in France suddenly becomes higher, or that my love of circuses returns? Was I really that insane to already like someone more than I ever have or should ever like someone. the very concept had me questioning the very sanity that holds me together. Never a good sign.

Maybe, maybe my previous thought had been right maybe this was more-"Namine! Dinner's ready!" My dad called from the foot of the staircase. Taking a relieved sigh, I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and went downstairs to find three plates heaped with spaghetti. Normally, I would cook dinner but tonight my mom had volunteered. Not that I minded, I wasn't much of a cook anyway.

My feet slid across the white marble floors, the cool exterior taking its toll on my socked feet. My eyes passed the various stainless steel appliances, reminding me of my family's wealth. My father had become a huge sales tycoon with major influence and had been apart of this multi-millionaire company for as long as I could remember. Between my parents we had enough money to have practiacally ten auxiliary houses. I wasn't materialistic or anything but being brought up in such luxury was always comforting even if I didn't want the welth to be splurged on me. Something nobody, not even my parents could quite fathom.

I drew myself into a finely carved oak chair, ignoring the tv in the background. My father glanced up from his meal to smile, I returned the gesture. My mother bustled back towards us and after saying grace we proceeded to eat our well prepared meal. Twirling one noodle around my fork, I soon became lost in my thoughts once more.

"Hey Nam?" Snapping out my reverie I noticed my parents both staring at me. A light tint coated my cheeks, while I nodded my head as a signal for them to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that the new neighbors invited us over for dinner tomorrow at five thirty," My dad announced, biting off a chunk of his garlic bread stick.

"New neighbors?" I wondered out loud. I didn't think there were any new neighbors. Otherwise I would have heard of them, since Twilight Town was awfully small I was sure I would have known who these new neighbors were.

Wiping a napkin across her rosy lips my mom replied, "Yes, remember the circus show that we just saw?"

Instinctively I bobbed my head alomost widly at the thought of my favorite performer. "Well the performers have decided to move to Twilight Town!" My mom finished explaining.

My fork clattered boisterously onto my plate. I was going to have dinner with Roxas and his family tomorrow? Me and Roxas having dinner together?

"Namine dear, are you alright," my mom placed a ringed hand on mine worriedly.

Wh-What would I even wear!? I didn't want him to think I was a big slop or anything? Or would he think I was trying way too hard for someone I just met. Although at the same time I do want to make a good impression on my crush's parents. Crush. He's my crush now? Figures that after sixteen years of not caring about boys it would come back to hit me ten times harder.

"NAMINE!" I shot my head upwards again to see my parents once more staring at me but with much more urgency. They probably thought I needed therapy or something by their expressions.

"S-Sorry, I was just thinking about what to wear," Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly laughing nervously. Hoping that by some miracle my parents would believe me. I wasn't the type of girl who cared much about her appearance. I only dressed in whatever felt comfy and didn't concern myself with the latest trends like Kairi did.

"Since when do you need time to think about an outfit?" My mother inquired with a suspicious, and unfortunately knowing smile. Though my dad hadn't put the pieces together quite yet. Then again my father was pretty oblivious and didn't observe things as easily and quick as my mom did.

"N-No reason, just want to make a good impression that's all," I stuttered nervously. Man, I couldn't lie to save my life!

"Mmhm," My mom nodded her head, but it was obvious she didn't believe a word I said. Internally I sighed. Not only would I be interrogated by Kairi but now my mom made it onto that list. Joy.

An awkward silence engulfed us, no conversation seemed to develop. Not that I minded. I'd rather eat my spaghetti without my mom's constant badgering. We continued to eat in that same silence which allowed me to return to my previous thoughts. What to wear? I could ask Kairi but I'd rather not deal with her squealing, or being transformed into her personal Barbie doll.

It's not like I didn't have clothes. My closet was practically filled to the brim from previous birthday, and Christmas gifts(Mostly unwanted gifts might I add) The only dilemma I ever had was the actual creating of outfits. And like I said I really don't want to look horrible in front of Roxas or his family. I started a mental list of the various pieces of clothing I had and trying to combine them at the same time I was swallowing fork fulls of spaghetti.

Maybe I would need to rely on Kairi's expertise after all since quite frankly this whole mental list was driving me well mental! Pursing my lips, I dropped the fork onto the plate lightly, deciding to be finished.

Grabbing the now warm porcelain, I veered towards the kitchen to place my plate in the sink. Then, redirecting myself I started towards the long winding staircase. "Thanks for dinner, mom!"

"Your welcome," My mom practically crooned while I on the other hand groaned to myself. She would never let this go, would she?

Dragging myself along the glossy steps I wandered into the sanctuary that was my room. It's plain white walls, creamy carpeting and vanilla scent were always inviting. Though my room wasn't completely colorless. My various painting and drawings hung on the walls, photos of friends adorned my white furniture as well as several other random decorations.

Walking up to my closet I began my rummaging. Tossing blouses, sweaters and skirts onto my bed. I wanted something that was formal but not too formal. What to wear? I pulled a light blue dress that swept slightly past the knees and the end angled towards the right. It was simple, that was for sure. It wasn't designer which was preferred and wasn't glitzy.

"I guess this will have to do." I mumbled to myself laying the silk dress on my bed to scavenge some matching accessories. This part of the hunt required a pair of earrings and a matching necklace. Crossing over to the ivory vanity at the other end of my room, I sifted through various pieces. Often returning to compare them to my dress. I finally, after much indecision was able to settle on a pair of silver chandelier earrings and a small sapphire pendant.

The pendant was actually something my grandmother gave to me before she passed away. Otherwise I wasn't too fond of constant gifts, even on my birthday. In one way I enjoyed the attention, being able to be somebody for a day, but on the other hand it could get overwhelming, especially when my mom plans parties.....For me simplicity was key.

Some congratulations, a little cake, no overly priced gifts....Something almost impossible to avoid in my family. I smiled wryly, removing the thoughts from my head. I had a lot of other preparations to be done before the dinner.

But strangely as I thought about my dinner reservations with Roxas and his family I was excited, yet there was something else. Almost anxiety. That somehow tomorrow would be life altering.

I shook the thought off quickly. I was being ridiculous, utterly absurd. There was nothing to worry about. I chanted that myself repeatedly while slipping into to bed.

_Nothing to worry about...._


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hola! Sorry for such a late update....Anway I hope everyone's excited for the release of Twilight! I can't wait to see the movie! So here's the next chapter. The next one should be the actual dinner. This is just another part to help put the pieces together:) Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and if you can write me a line or two in a review please!:D**

I swung my foot impatiently, continually hitting against the metal leg of my desk.

School seemed to keep my emotions in a constant anxious frenzy. I only had five hours to fully prepare myself for this dinner. Internally, I froze for a moment. Oh, wow...that really sounded obsessive. Not like that was my intention or anything. I would prefer _not _to resemble Becca in any way humanly possible.

Then again, I was a girl. Wasn't it natural that my hormones would go into overdrive once I found my first crush. It was the normal thing, or so Hollywood had lead our culture to believe. Yet, I couldn't deny my stomach didn't perform a series of back flips when he smiled.

Stealthily, I pulled out my heavily worn sketchbook from underneath my desk. Mrs. Blintz didn't make Western Civics any more interesting with her monotonous lectures.

I flickered through various sketches, sometimes wondering why I ever even drew certain ones, until I found the sketch I hadn't finished. It was of Roxas, as stalker worthy as that might sound. But I couldn't help myself. He was truly a living breathing David statue. The drawing was a close-up, since I wanted to focus on his facial features.

Although gazing at the lines, I could not see perfection. There just didn't seem to be a way to copy his breathtaking face onto a sheet of paper. Especially his smile. My art skills were unable to capture his crooked smile. The left side slightly more elevated than the right, but still I always missed that odd curve. This fact was almost as frustrating as him.

He was either kind and friendly or cold and unresponsive as stone statue he resembled. It was almost like trying to decode a lost language. So many twists and turns, but never an ending.

I was grateful when the bell rang and released me from this seemingly perpetual torment. I sprang up almost instantly, which of course was a mistake on my part due to my lack of balance. Stumbling forward, my foot caught the practically invisible edge of the door almost causing my face to meet the cold hard surface known as the floor. But my luck reversed when a strong hand pulled me by the elbow and away from my new bruise. Even without visual aid I could instantly tell who it was. The abnormal coldness that seeped through my sleeve's fabric was a dead giveaway. Roxas.

"Having troubles?" His musical voice invaded my internal rumblings and made me realize how close we were. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for hardly a fraction of a second then widened as he too must have realized the lack of space between our bodies. He pulled away, and I was finally able to find a coherent sentence to speak.

"A little."

Roxas's stoical face broke out into a smile, that dazzling, dizzying smile. _Stay focused Namine! You don't want him to think you're a ditz!_ Too late for that one. He probably thought I was a freak before anyway.

"Well zen, I guez I must ezcort you to lunch zis afternoon," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if this were no big deal. And maybe in his world it was, and I was sure it was for that matter. But in my world of delusions and fantasies this was so much more.

Roxas started his cool pace towards the cafeteria, and I followed without hesitation as if this were routine. It was unexplainable but true how safe I felt around him. A sense of security that was in a way no normal. But again was I a normal person?

We proceeded our pace through the long monotonous hallway with dozens of eyes following our every step. It was an eerie feeling that emanated from their stares. I felt so self-conscious of my every movement. Yet, it was tolerable if I focused on him. With his perfection blinding the rest of my eyesight it was the ideal distraction in this kind of situation.

The halls finally expanded and Roxas led he way into the cafeteria, his black converse making small clacks against the tiles. More eyes burned holes through my face enough that I questioned if my visage resembled Swiss cheese with the gossip thirsty stares aimed at us.

I continued forward snatching a tray and stealing a quick glance towards the chalk board. _Chilli Dogs with a side of beans. _Of course another disgusting lunch. Lovely.

Deciding the only edible part of this meal was the pudding, I merely grabbed a cup of pudding and hurried to the check out line only to see Roxas leaning against one of the poles lazily.

One azure orb casually opened as I approached. Even with only one eye focused on me it was harder to breathe. It was pretty pathetic but with his gorgeous features, venial. He removed himself from the solid surface of the pole abruptly.

"Where shall we sit?"

"Huh?" I blurted dumbly, then mentally reprimanded myself for saying something so stupid. There was a brief moment of silence where I couldn't form one syllable to slide off my tongue. And in that one moment I was sure he was wondering if I was an incompetent moron. Not that I was or anything. It was just the concept of him sitting with me had eluded the possibilities that swam through my head. Like why wouldn't he want to sit with his friends? Was this some joke? Was I being punked? Or was this truly reality?

"I can sit somewhere elze, if you'd like?" Roxas said in a calm, collected silky tone.

Eyes widening, I realized he was serious. "O-Of course you can I mean why couldn't you?"

Roxas smiled and chuckled, "I was about to ask you that."

I blushed scarlet, but led him to my table. Riku, Sora and Kairi were already seated. Riku had his feet on the end of the table listening to some random song off his I-pod. Sora was using a pair of straws to pretend he was a walrus while Kairi was pretending to be unamused by shaking her head. Although every motion had stopped when their eyes caught site of us. Or should I say Roxas.

Riku's eyes rolled in annoyance cranking the song he had on higher until I could hear the music floating from his ear buds. Sora's walrus straws dropped onto his tray noiselessly and Kairi's violet eyes bugged out like two amethyst saucers. Her eyes immediately sending messages she I knew I understood.

_Why is he here? Are you two going out? I knew you liked him! _

Just shoot me now, I thought but restrained any facial frowns. So what if Roxas wanted to sit with me, klutzilla. It wasn't that big of a deal was it? It wasn't major enough to have Kairi's prying eyes trying to dig the truth from my own orbs, was it? Psh! Who was I trying to fool? No one would be able to fathom these circumstances or label them as normal.

I was standing next to Roxas Strife, the amazingly gorgeous, foreign boy. The very boy that for some unimaginable reason wanted to sit with me during our lunch hour with nothing but a red apple on his lunch tray.

It was about as news worthy as Paris Hilton getting a DWI. So I guess to say things simply this was a big deal.

"Um...Uh I was wondering if Roxas could erm..sit with us today?" I sputtered nervously, quickly glancing at Roxas once to see if his demeanor had changed. Nope, still relaxed.

"Yes!" Kairi chirped after a longer moment than what was her usual standard, obviously still reeling back from the breathtaking features that adorned his face. I will admit, even if reluctantly, that she was doing much better than I was at making conversation with him. I wasn't in shock or anything, if you're wondering. Kairi was the type of girl that could communicate with girl _and_ boys. A skill I had a lack of. I might have Sora as a friend...well sort of, but generally in the boy department I needed some sort of manual.

Roxas and I seated ourselves, him perfectly with an majestic grace that seemed to lighten the room ever so slightly. Me, on the other hand nearly smacked my face against the table using my amazing lack of balance.

"So...How are you liking Twilight Town?" Kairi began casually talking a sip of her spring water. In a way I had tried to reenact numerous times but never could maintain that demeanor for more than a few seconds.

"It iz," Roxas pursed his pale marble lips for a moment, "becoming much more likable." He shot me a small almost imperceptible glance, but I caught it and blushed. Kairi conveniently noticed the reds that painted my cheeks and smiled slyly.

"I sure hope Namine has been helpful."

"She haz been most helpful," His lips pulled into that crooked smile I loved so much, and again the heat in my cheeks was evident. He thought I was helpful. He didn't hate me. Or think I was weird? Although, considering the fact he was a performer it could very well be a well put together facade to not make himself appear like a jerk. Not that I was implying he was or anything. I mean it was understandable to think I was a freak. Before I moved to Twilight Town I was the freaky, art girl that no one liked so I was accustomed to the fake smiles.

"That's good to hear ,I'm sure Namine has had _loads_ of fun showing you around," Kairi said slyly and I wanted to hide my face in utter shame. Why did she have to say that? Just because I had a crush on him didn't give her the right to blab about it in front of _said_ crush! Hopefully, hopefully he didn't understand the double meaning in that statement.

"I am glad to hear zat," Roxas replied the depths of his oceanic eyes lightly dancing through the electric sparks that lie within. The mesmerizing way his eyes traced my face sent tingles down my spine, it was a sensation where I didn't know whether to avert the gaze or enjoy the soul penetrating stare.

A moment of silence engulfed our table. An awkward silence. But it was difficult enough to talk to him alone, add a brooding Riku, a gossip hungry Kairi, a....goofy Sora and not to mention all fo the eyes of my fellow students focused on our table doesn't add much to my self confidence.

In one way I wanted them to leave, then I could have Roxas all to myself. Selfish, right? I know but without their blazing stares directed at me I could actually gather some courage and air from lungs to speak. Kairi some how took the hint. Hopefully, I didn't look desperate or some emotion that easily gave me away. That would be embarrassing.

"Hey, um..I have to grab my math book from my locker," Kairi smiled apologetically all the while sending me messages through her eyes.

_You better spill, later. _

I grimaced but proceeded to nod, she was after all doing me a favor. "Oh, I forgot my purse is in my car, Riku will you grab it for me?" Riku was about to open his mouth in protest but Kairi merely tossed her car keys to Riku and dragged Sora off to her locker. Riku let out a strangled breath before getting up from his seat and reluctantly starting towards the parking lot.

These actions all resulting in me being alone with Roxas. Okay, well not _technically _but there was no one but us at our table.

I did my best to fire up the conversation first, "So....um...uh why did you decide to have lunch with me today?" I instantly regretted my words. _Smooth Namine. Real smooth now he'll think you don't like him. _

"Why not get some practice in?" Roxas urbane voice replied. My heart had a slight relapse as it went on a tandem of pitter patters. I both loved and hated that sensation. It could be nuisance if the beat climbed to a more thundering beat, but at the same time gave me that adrenaline rush. One that didn't require a near death experience. All it required was his mere presence.

My mind flickered back to the present, "Practice for what?" Always a new mystery that shrouded him. When one was solved another sprung from the depths and to replace it. He was like a never ending conundrum that I couldn't help but have the desire to unravel until I found his core.

"Ze dinner tonight, you are coming, correct?" He inquired curiously, the oceans in his eyes seeming to sway as I gazed into them intently almost hypnotized.

"Of course, I'm coming I've been really looking forward to it." Wait did I just say that out loud!? No freaking way! Wh-Why? H-How? I just got so lost in his eyes but I didn't think I would say something so absent mindedly!

My heart's beat had now escalated as I stole a glance through my lashes to see his eyes much lighter and exuberant slightly dulled and his smile not as full. Great. Just great. Now he probably thought I was some sort of stalker.

"As much az I too am looking forward to z's dinner, I do wish that we didn't share ze excitement," Roxas lowered his eyes and let out a wistful sigh.

What? Rewind! Okay so he's looking forward to the dinner to but doesn't want me to be? "What do you mean?"

"Forget it, it I nothing to concern yourself with," He said brushing my words off while standing up to dump his tray. I followed suit, keeping at his heels. I would find out what he meant. After all we did have gym together which gave me the perfect opportunity to question him.

************************

_Thump. Thump. _"What did you mean!?" I continued to pester him for the remaining period. My basketball nearly hit another of my classmates but he caught it easily, then tossing it into the basket.

"Nothing." He retorted curtly. Blocking another jump shot, he stole the ball from a brunette boy and made another point.

I did my best to run over to him but failed miserably and tripped over a pebble. Roxas caught my falling body just in time, but rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a sense of balance at all?" I knew my constant badgering had caused this petulance to seep into his voice and couldn't help but feel a tad guilty with my actions. But I needed to know! He was always making cryptic remarks and I was going to get some answers!

He put me back on solid ground, defending me from an aerial attack.

"C'mon! What did you mean!?" I prompted, resisting the urge to scream.

He spun sharply on his heel, eyes suddenly dark, "Some zings are better left unsaid."

Opening my mouth, I tried to form a come back but not a single word came. Ugh! This was getting aggravating! Why couldn't he be honest with me for one minute!? I could sense he was lying or more along the lines of telling half truths in the least.

I shook my hair out of its ponytail, continuing to the locker room. I had a feeling he was hiding something. His indirect hints were there that was for sure. Or maybe it was all in my mind. I didn't know. All I knew was that this dinner would give me a chance to possibly get some answers, or in the least spend some time with him.

Smiling at that thought, I snatched my bag from locker room and hurried home. It was time for a make over.


	7. Introductions

Chapter 7: Introductions

I gazed at myself in the mirror for what seemed like my billionth inspection. It may be a bit ridiculous, but tonight I refused to look anything but perfect. If that were possible. My primping completed with a glittery silver eyeshadow that had a hint of blue to bring out my eyes, eye liner, mascara the whole works. The sapphire pendant hung from neck loosely while the blue fabric of my dress stopped just past my knees. I even decided to risk a pair of matching heels. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret my footwear choice.

Giving one last hair fluff, I snatched my purse off the white bedside table and hurried down the carpeted stairs to join my parents. Yuna was the first to catch my gaze.

"Ready hon?"

I nodded woodenly, the nerves finally kicking in. In less than an hour I would be having dinner with not just Roxas but his entire family! Forcing my feet forward I proceeded to get in the car, though I was fully aware my actions and attitude were completely craven. I mean really! Having to _force_ myself to move, not even being able to form a coherent sentence? That was clearly nothing more than me being a coward! I sighed heavily. Dejectedly. Laying my head against the window I watched the scenery fly past in blurry streams of greens, reds and oranges.

The only sound audible was the calming lullaby of the motor that slowly weighed down my eyes. The pallet of crisp fall colors beginning to fade into unconsciousness.

_There was this room. I was in it. Standing in the very center. The colors of ths room were all blurred and I couldn't make out anything._

_Yet, I was serene but didn't know why. Even with this unknown and almost unbearable harsh light beating down on me and all this confusion. Everything was tranquil. _

_Then a noise broke through the barrier of calm. A shattering sound. Something broken. _

_What's been broken? I didn't know, or I suppose I didn't have time to react because as soon as I turned my head upwards I blacked out._

My body jolted upwards releasing me from that nightmare. I took a sharp intake of air, not exactly sure why I was suddenly frightened. There was this uncanny aura that had enveloped me and try as I might I couldn't shake it off.

"We're here!" My dad announced pulling into a long luxurious driveway. Eyes alight I snapped out of the reverie I was in and I focused on my new surroundings. Well trimmed hedges lined the silky smooth concrete driveway, a bed of flowers I had never seen were tastefully landscaped on the lush ribbons of green. This estate was astounding. Breathtaking. But I hadn't even seen their home!

Having been so overwhelmed by the majesty of their landscape alone I had not taken the time to even see their beautifully constructed house...er mansion. The mansion was a three story, obviously modern with it's tall artistically done windows. The house was simply amazing and the thought of me being inside such a home reminded me of the fact that in a matter or minutes I would be stepping into a real life fairy tale. With a king, queen, princess and of course the charming prince.

A small click made me realize my dad had opened the door of my passenger seat. Blushing ever so slightly I removed my seatbelt and hopped out. Hopped. Yep, I decided not to use my brain today. This hopping resulted in my slipping on an invisible pebble nearly falling on my butt. But luckily it was only my hand although I now had a small scrape that was faintly bleeding.

Tidus shook his head, chuckling "Have a nice trip Nam?"

I pouted. "Ha ha dad you're a comedian, now help me up!"

Tidus said nothing as he assisted my clumsy self off the slick pavement. Yuna approached us doing her best to stifle a wave of laughter that I knew was just dying to be released from her lungs. I narrowed my eyes, retaining my fierce pout. Five seconds later.......and Yuna could no longer suppress her laughter. Great. Just Great. I hadn't even walked through the door and I already managed to get laughed at.

Doing my very best to not imagine the klutzified events that would predictably follow this mini klutz attack I kept pace with my parents. Avoiding the numerous hazards that wouldn't hinder a normal person, but me? Tch! Might as well have an ambulance at my heels in case it's time for me trip over some minuscule pebble, fall and crack my head open....again.

Finally, coming to the end of the driveway I climbed the little set of stairs and right as I was about to knock on their door it swung open. And to top it all off, I accidentally knocked the nose of a beautiful blonde girl with piercing emeralds. Her face contorted into a scowl and I had a feeling this impression would certainly last.

It was a slightly awkward three seconds as I locked eyes with the girl. The harsh glare she was sending told me I wasn't welcome. I was wishing I could turn around and run back home, but of course when he came the girl was already a distant memory.

"Namine," Roxas smiled stiffly his velvet voice a little harsher, he brushed past the girl roughly, "What happened to your hand?"

Forehead creased, I examined my hand only to notice it was still bleeding. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, "Happens all the time, it should be fine in a minute or so."

The stiff smile remained on his face, yet a vague anger lingered at the corners. "No you need to take care of it, now."

Roxas pulled me by the arm before I could respond and into his kitchen with more cogence then he ever had. With a light push I was now face to face with another overly beautiful face. "Mom, pleaze give Namine a bandage for her hand, it's...." He inhaled once, "bleeding." Roxas left the room abruptly leaving me in the care of his mother.

"Alright dear, now just let me see your hand so I can patch you up," Roxas's mom smiled cordially examining my hand before turning around, her thick chestnut curls framing her soft features in the most envious of ways. Walking towards the various cabinets her bright emerald orbs scanned the contents until she found a box of band aids. Her long slender fingers peeled the paper quickly, and a brief second I swear she wasn't breathing as she wrapped the bandage around my hand.

I smiled looking over my treated wound and then at Roxas's mom. She returned the smile responding in a silky melodic like voice, "Come now dear, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." I followed Roxas's mom giving me an opportunity to admire their home.

The interior was truly unbelievable! The whole house appeared to be decorated in only a pallet of reds and oranges. Reminding me of the vermillion sunsets with it's red-orange pillars and marble tiles, crisp hues of gold and reds painted the walls. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating the entire scene. My personal favorite was the artwork that lined the walls. Each intricate and matched the atmosphere of the room perfectly.

"Namine, there you are," Yuna called her arm linked through Tidus's. Although Tidus was much too preoccupied talking with....Roxas? No? His build was different. He was taller. He was....

"Oh,Namine there you are this is Mr. Strife." Mr. Strife? Definitely made sense. The eyes, the hair. Roxas was practically a carbon copy of his father.

"Um, Hello, " I greeted hesitantly with a feeble wave.

"It iz nice to finally meet you Namine," Mr. Strife nodded in acknowledgment starting to turn back to my dad but I interrupted a tad confused.

"Finally?"

Mr. Strife blinked, "Yes, my son has mentioned you quite a bit..."

"Your son?" Uh-oh dad's going into overprotective mode.

"Yez, my son Roxaz." Roxas. Roxas mentioned...._me_?

"Where is this young...er gentleman of yours," Tidus inquired trying to be inconspicuous about his peering around the corner in suspicion. In my head I couldn't help but scream _DAD! _

"He iz...right here," Roxas descended the stairs to his father's side. Mr. Strife placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder in a proud manner. Two perfect adonis', I observed. Both with sandy blonde gravity defying hair framing their perfectly angular faces, and deep ocean azure eyes adding an indescribable depth to their features.

Roxas swept a graceful bow, "It iz a pleazure to make your acquaintance."

My dad puckered his lips before cracking a small smile, "Nice to meet cha too kiddo."

Internally I heaved a sigh of relief. Dodged that bullet.

"And zis is our daughter Larexzene," Mr. Strife gestured to the blonde haired girl who now removed herself from one of the shadowed walls, her arms still defiantly across her chest and a rebellious frown painted on her face. She retained the scowl and I couldn't help but involuntarily exchange glances with my parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Strife appeared to be sending messages through their eyes to Larexene about her behavior. Although judging from the lack of change in her expression she didn't get the messages.

"Well I guess we should-" Mr. Strife began but was cut off by a large bellowing voice and two tinkling sopranos.

"ARE THE GUESTS HERE YET?" The spiky red head I had seen earlier shouted the two tinkling voices reprimanding him instantly.

"Axel you dolt! Of course they're here!" A raven headed pixie, smallest of the entourage hissed. The girl was instantly calmed though when the hand of the blood red eyed man descended on her shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Vincy, " She pecked his cheek and 'Vincy' immediately looked away.

Axel proceeded to make kissy noises which was silenced by an elbow rib from....that girl. That girl who could be Roxas's girlfriend! My heart sank as I observed her further. Light, illuminating blue eyes, cropped blue page boy hair and as expected perfect figure.

"Are these, your children as well?" Yuna smiled with fake enthusiasm. My mom wasn't one that fond of any type of child that was rambunctious. I had been as she always said 'a perfect child.' Yeah the perfect nerdy art girl that had no friends. Yep perfect child alright.

Mr. Strife's azure orbs widened, "N-No! They are apart of our team of performers."

"Will they be joining us?" My mom's smile was waning while she waited for a response.

"Only Aqua, ze others have to practize for ze next show," Mr. Strife hinted. It was evident that he wasn't the only one who wanted the rowdy ones to scram. The tinkling girl giggled but grabbed 'Vincy's' hand and skipped off. Axel stormed his way through ruffling heads, including mine along the way.

Larexene didn't appear to take very well though, her emeralds blazing she thumped Axel on the back of the head. "Stupid!"

"Hey," Axel put his hands in front of him, "I may look stupid but at least I don't act stupid!"

Larexen'e nostrils flared, one fist about to fly but was caught by Mr. Strife, "We have guests." I felt slightly awkward watching this scene unfold and my parents seemed to share the feeling. Yuna smoothing her dress out as a distraction and my dad pretending to be engrossed with one of the paintings. Larexene huffed but refrained her actions. Roxas still silent, his face had formed a frown that just didn't suit him. I wanted to wash it away but restrained myself.

Mr. and Mrs. Strife let out a long sigh and shook their heads. "We apologize for zat, but zis iz Aqua."

Aqua descended the stairs in the most elegant fashion that I could never imitate even if my life depended on it, and curtsied for us, "Ze only civilized one."

My parents let out a small laugh.

"What about me?" Roxas's velvety voice interjected pretending to be offended.

Aqua gazed at him affectionately but with an affection I couldn't help but inwardly scowl at. She did like him didn't she? But the big question was did He like her?

"Eh, you're alright," Aqua swatted her hand at Roxas a smile hidden beneath her face.

Roxas chuckled and then our eyes locked. "Aqua, zis iz Namine," He smiled crookedly at me, gesturing us towards each other. Aqua gave me a dry smile, and barely managed my wavering one. Our eyes met and my insides shook. Her messages so clear they might as well have been written in big bold words on her perfect face.

'He IS mine.'

Yet the polite facade was still intact, "It's nice to finally meet you, Namine."

My mouth trembled but the words spilled from my lips, "S-Same here."

**Yeah I'm lame on updating, I know. But I had a really hard time writing this. The whole introductions thing was so hard to think of. But I hope it's not too bad.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Incident

Chapter 8: Incident

After that brief yet awkward moment with Aqua, Mr. and Mrs. Strife who I learned from Roxas were named Aerith and Cloud, proceeded to lead us to the dining room to eat a beautifully done French meal. The meal itself consisted of various types of crepes some filled with chicken others with beef, along side it was a small bowl full of beef bourguignonne and a dessert of creme brulee. Everything was mouth watering, and not only was the meal perfect but the entire setting was as well.

The table was a long glossy wood of which I couldn't quite distinguish but it was beautiful none the less especially with the long elaborate table cloth that adorned the table. Not to mention the priceless chandelier that loomed above the table casting streams of dancing light on the table's glossy surface.

"We hope zis iz to your liking? We weren't sure what Americans would prefer so we dezided to show you our own cuizene." Aerith, the one who I presumed prepared the meal, nervously smiled.

"It looks wonderful!" Yuna praised, my father having already seated himself had his utensils already in hand.

I walked around the table not sure of where exactly I was destined to sit but ran a finger along the table cloth's edge. "You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Roxas came to my side startling me slightly, "Of courze not, we were happy to dizplay apart of our culture to you."

Our eyes bore into each other, for a moment but within that moment all train of thought had been lost.

But my daze was broken within the next moment. "I'm glad you're willing to show your culture to us too!" Tidus joked eyeing the food appreciatively.

"Well zen, let'z eat!" Cloud declared seating himself at the head of the table. Aerith, Aqua and Roxas followed suit each taking their seats. I took the last seat right across from Roxas but next to Aqua....

She gave me a plastic smile, before returning her eyes to her meal. Smiling nervously back I proceeded to take a bite of my crepe, all the while listening to the conversation that began to unfold at the table.

"So," Tidus said, swallowing a bite of crepe, "You guys moved here from France?"

"Yez," Roxas was the one to reply this time, the same nostalgia I had seen before rimmed his eyes faintly as he spoke, "Pariz."

"Paris," Yuna sighed dreamily, "It's such a beautiful place."

"You've visited?" Aerith inquired her gentle smile still intact.

"Many times, actually," Yuna began explaining how she was a super big designer and how her designs had been featured in France many times. One that she had told multiple times actually. It got to the point where I could probably reiterate her story verbatim.

Yet, Aerith and Cloud nodded appearing interested at my mom's extensive explanation. Roxas on the other hand was playing with his food, tracing his fork over the caramel glaze of the creme brulee. I know it's sort of weird to just _watch _someone but I just couldn't resist the urge not to. Roxas was much too, much too perfect not to observe even when he was doing something so simple. He makes everything in a bizarre but true way a show.

Abruptly, his eyes shot up catching me off guard. A hue of pink coated my cheeks, quickly averting my eyes to my crepe. I could faintly hear his breathless laughter and could just imagine the uneven smirk that was most likely plastered across his face. The very thought brought a deeper pink tint to coat my cheeks.

"Namine?"

"Huh?" I jolted upwards, surprised by the multiple set of eyes fixed on my face waiting for some sort of response but to be quite frank I had _no_ clue what we were even talking about due to the fact I was trying to hide my blush.

"I said you loved visiting Paris, didn't you?" Yuna reiterated her eyebrows knitted together with unneeded worry.

"Y-Yeah it was beautiful," I stuttered slightly but tried to conceal it with a smile.

Yuna merely shook her head, proceeding to speak, "It was, and Namine has some breathtaking drawings of the scenery, you just _have _to see them!" I saw Roxas arch an eyebrow with interest, azure orbs again on my face.

"They're really not that good," I mumbled the heat in my cheeks rapidly increasing the longer his eyes were on my face.

Yuna scoffed, her mouth slightly open, "Not that good!? Namine, honey they're spectacular! Especially for your age I mean..." As my mother continued to drone on about how good I was I couldn't help but feel increasingly uncomfortable. I always hated how she did that whenever we had guests or were the guests. It was embaressing and I really wasn't that great of an artist. Sure art was my thing but I never thought that I was really all that fantastic.

The dinner continued for another half hour or so. It wasn't too awkward once my mom had stopped talking about me and about fashion. Aerith was oddly enthralled with my mom's fashion babble and I was glad that someone was. Other than her no one at the table had any interest at the discussion. Cloud was focused on Aerith, his eyes constantly tracing her features. Tidus's attention was only on the food that was heaped on top of his plate.

Roxas. Roxas again was making a show out of his food, continuing to have his food perform flips and other tricks off the tip of his fork. And again my eyes were on his movements, the graceful lithe motions that his hands created. But two light blue eyes had my attention snap back to my plate when they began burning imaginary holes through my face.

Oh yes, Aqua definitely like-liked Roxas.

********************

The dinner portion of the evening had been finished, and now we were receiving the grand tour of their home. I still was in awe at the imaculent scenery that was called their home. Gorgeous red silk curtains framed the windows, the twilight spilling through and playing across the gold encrusted tables and another chandelier hung over the room it's golden light creating a warm atmosphere. But before I could think there was nothing more breathtaking than the inside of their home I had yet to see the outside.

The lush green grass the stretched across their home, a white almost glistening gazebo stood at the center. Flowers of all colors and sizes speckled the grass some of the flora even lining the gazebo while the fading vermillion rays set on the entire scene.

"Wow, this is...this is..amazing," I said softly, not noticing when Roxas came up to my side, his velvet voice the only thing able to bring me out of my daze.

"Yez, yez it iz." The fire in my cheeks reignited as I noticed his gaze fell directly on me when he said that.

"Roxaz!" Both our heads snapped forward to find Cloud beckoning us back into the house. We started back slowly leaving time for his velvet voice to create a symphony of words to keep me occupied.

"How haz your night been so far?"

Unintentionally, I got lost in the crashing depths of his oceanic eyes, the truth instantly spilling from my lips, "It's been extraordinary, you have been-" Fortunately I caught myself before I finished that sentence which would be full of nothing but humiliating truth of how much I liked him. "I mean you and your whole family have been nothing but wonderful."

Roxas grinned crookedly, his pearly teeth almost blinding me, "I am glad we have been a pleazure to you," He paused for a moment but then his eyes lit up eagerly, "Would you like to see where we train?"

"Sure!" I answered equally eager, after all the more time spent with Roxas the better. Although that very fact brough another thought to mind. Before in gym he had said that he wasn't very glad that I was glad to come but now he's glad that I've had a good time.

"You know..." I began but abruptly stopped. I didn't want to upset him even if there was this burning curiosity towards what he said earlier.

"What?" He tilted his head sideways in a way that was so cute that my heart went on a rampage of thuds much to my dismay.

I gnawed at my lip trying to distract myself of his adorable expression, "It's nothing."

"You can tell me," His velvet voice soothed, picking up one of my hands delicately the smooth marble like texture of his abnormally cold hands were wrapped around my own. Oh dear Lord, did he know how to get what he wanted. I didn't think it was humanly possible for me to turn down his request. The request that had been spoken in strips of velvet. Velvet that had been layered with honey, oh so intoxicating and heavenly to my ears.

"Well I was just wondering why you're suddenly so happy," I admitted, deciding to surrender myself to his deep ocean eyes that at my confession thundered confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He pertained, his hands were still around mine which of course tinted my cheeks a cherry red.

"Well before you did't seem too happy that I was happy to come," I explained and Roxas's eyes narrowed slightly, a frown weighing down his lips as he pulled his hands away.

"I told you it waz nothing you need to conzern yourself with," Roxas responded coldly, suddenly reverting to the stone statue he resembled.

My heart was beginning to sink, if only I hadn't caved! Even for such an angelic face! But of course me being the ditz I was couldn't just leave the subject alone.

"Why can't you just tell me? It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Why can't we just enjoy each other'z company without ze interrogation?" Roxas rubbed his temples in exasperation and once again I felt guilty at upsetting him but I just wanted to know. And I would find out eventually.

"Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright I won't bother you about it anymore," I stated simply. I wouldn't ask until he was willing to answer.

He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "What?" I asked with a uncertain smile. Hoping that there wasn't something in my teeth.

"Nothing just zat you're really somezing," The crooked smile returned to his face causing me to internally swoon.

****************

"Zis is our practize room!" Roxas declared gesturing to an enormous room with some of the highest ceilings I had ever seen. How the Strife's managed to fit it into their home was beyond me. Not to mention the equipment! Seriously, how did you fit an entire trapeze set into your home?

But what was really peculiar was the fact that not even the practice trapeze had a net underneath, which meant that if you fell-I stopped myself right there. No need to think about any bodies crashing onto the ground forever mangled and marred from the fall. Especially the body of a handsome blond French boy. Nope no need at all.

Instead, I allowed Roxas to lead me onto the practice stage all the while explaining how the trapeze worked. That is until he had the idea of actually showing me.

Quick on his feet, I watched Roxas climb the ladder of the trapeze set so he could demonstrate the maneuver he performed the night I attended his show. The angel's maneuver he called it. The name sending an automatic smile to my face. What a perfect match. But what I didn't realize was that as I was observing Roxas there was someone above the both us adjusting the lights.

Or I should say _attempting_ to adjust the light because in one quick moment the rope snapped resulting in a huge lighting fixture to come crashing down.

On me.

***************************

**Well there it is after a month I know but school has seriously been taking its tole on me. That and I'm in a spint because I managed to fracture my finger playing dodge ball. **

**But thanx to all my readers! You guys rock!  
**


	9. Phenomenon

Chapter 9: Phenomenon

**Hiya everybody! Yet again I'm sorry for my late updates, like I've said this stupid finger thing does not make typing as easy. I just got my stitches out yesterday and have to get my pins out in 4 weeks. Joy.**

**So anyway, I hope this isn't too Twilight-ish. I did my best for it not to be BUT this is one of the main events in the book so it's not something I'm going to skip over.  
**

**Also thanx TONS for 50 reviews!**

It was strange. This moment, where everything should be moving in slow motion, like in the movies. Where my mind shouldn't be able to process the fact that in a matter of seconds I would be crushed by a giant lighting fixture, nor should I have been able to catch sight of Roxas's horror struck face as he stood on the tight rope. I should be frozen, unable to move an inch. Yet, here I was aware and alert my body sending constant currents of adrenaline to fuel my muscles, but even with the adrenaline boots I knew I wouldn't be able to get away quick enough. So, I gave up. Waiting for the harsh, unforgiving impact that was sure to claim my life, but it didn't.

Instead, something cold and incredibly hard slammed into my body, the impact sending me flying onto the equally, cold hard surface known as the floor. And in that same moment there was the almost deafening sound of a large crash. The same place my head had been only a second before. It all seemed unreal, like this was all a dream and when I woke up I would find myself still in bed waiting for this night to happen.

My mind swam for a another moment, before my eyes could focus and catch sight of my savior hovering over me. My blond haired, blue eyed savior.

"Are you alright?" His voice came out worried and strained, his large intoxicating azure orbs constantly darting around for any potential injuries.

"I'm alright," I said doing my best to smile but only managed to cringe.

"You should just take it eazy," He soothed, using one of his abnormally cold hands to push me down, "You hit your head pretty hard."

I blushed at his concern, almost permitting myself to lose all train of thought to his soothing voice and electric eyes. That is until a thought struck me.

He had been all the way up on the tight rope only seconds ago. How was it even possible?

My head throbbed, yet I forced myself up, "H-How did you... How did you get here so fast?"

His eyes turned serious. "I was standing right beside you."

My eyebrows knitted in confusion, even with my head injury I know what I saw. "You were standing up on the tight rope."

"Namine, I was standing right beside you," Roxas repeated the tone growing more serious with each syllable, almost defensively. I wanted to pursue my interrogation further but suddenly the doors burst open, with Aerith leading.

"Are you kidz okay?" The panic rang clear in her normally soothing voice as she began giving me a scrupulous inspection. Roxas on the other hand started to back away, but I gripped onto his sleeve tightly. I needed an explanation.

"What?" He bent back down his eyes scanning my face.

"You were up there," I protested, and his jaw suddenly clenched.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were!" I hissed low enough so that only the two of us could hear.

"Namine," He murmured, his breath tickling my skin, forcing the redness back into my cheeks.

"What?"

"Pleaze." He pleaded, but it made no sense. What was the big deal if he just told me?

"Why?" I inquired, grimacing for a moment as more people gathered around me.

"Can't you just trust me?" He pleaded again and I could faintly sense the urgency hidden beneath his words.

I exhaled deeply, "Fine."

"Fine" He said dryly.

"Oh baby! Are you alright!?" Yuna cried shoving her way through, the tears that were welled up behind her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. Yuna threw her arms around me, in a breath depriving hug.

"I'm...fine," I choked out, attempting to escape from my mother's python grip. Yuna noticed this too, and quickly released me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry hun, it's just that we heard this crash and-and," Yuna sniffed, "I thought something had happened to you!" Yuna blubbered, again throwing her spray tanned arms around my torso.

I lightly pushed her arms off, "Really, I'm fine mom. I mean thanks to Roxas anyway." I shot him a pointed look, but of course he didn't do anything, but shrug it off with that same nonchalant demeanor he always seemed to carry.

Yuna wiped her eyes, and gave him a watery smile, "Thank-you."

"It was noszing," He smiled sincerely.

"Nothing? It meant everything!" Yuna cried, before realizing she had smeared her mascara and needed to reapply it.

"You seem alright, just a scratch or two," Aerith concluded lifting herself up from the ground, reminding me that she had been checking me over this entire time.

"Thanks," I said, as she extended her hand. I accepted the gesture finally being able to stand up again.

"I'm just relieved that your alright," Aerith's eyebrows still knit in concern as her luminous green eyes still examined my minor injuries.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky Roxas was standing right there," I amended, secretly glaring the subject of my frustration. He caught my glare and his lips pulled down into a frown.

"Oh, well yes," Aerith dusted her pink dress. All eye contact had ceased, and a light went on in my head. She was in on it too. They all were. But what what were they in _on_?

Right when Aerith turned around, I shot to Roxas's side. Forgetting, of course, that I had just recently hit my head, and it was not wise to run with that kind of injury. The result? I nearly stumbled, but had managed to grip onto Roxas's sleeve for support. He looked at me with annoyance as I steadied myself.

"We need to talk," I hissed.

"I think you need to go, your parents are waiting," He replied through gritted teeth. Again, his jaw locked up when he realized I wouldn't move.

"Now," I prompted, placing my hands on my hips.

"Alright, if zis iz so important zen I don't zink you'll mind talking about it with everyone elze," He sneered.

"No. Just you and me," I demanded, my face contorting into a scowl.

He rolled his azure eyes, which I had thought had been his surrender, but of course he just turned his back on me and began to exit to room. I huffed and started towards him, doing my best to keep up with his fast pace.

After a moment of just speed walking, he quickly spun on his heel the anger easily seeping into his tone, "What?"

'You know what," I retorted coldly.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" He snapped, the blues in his eyes darkening.

But I ignored his stare despite the fact that my heart was threatening to explode and pressed on, "You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything. I saved your life," he retorted dryly. The undertone of resentment, caused a small tear in my heart.

"You promised," I reminded in a soft voice.

He released a breath in exasperation, his voice hard "I think you need to get that head of yours checked Namine, becauze you don't know what you're talking about."

I was beginning to get angry now. He owed me an explanation. It was as simple as that.

"I know what I saw!"

"Oh, and what did you see?" He inquired mockingly.

"Well it was just-you were on the tight rope and then suddenly right there to push me out of the way-and-and," I paused suddenly remebering something else, "And right before the lighting fixture hit-you pushed it back up before-before you saved me, " I finished my rambling with small tremors wracking through my body. I knew it sounded ridiculous but I know what I saw.

There was moment of silence as my words set in. The moment before his face leaned towards mine, the tone dead serious, "You know nobody will believe you, right?"

Somehow I was able to avert his gaze, "That won't be a problem because I'm not telling anyone."

"Zen why doez it even matter?" He asked a mixture of surprise and confusion was painted on his face.

"It matters to me," I explained, "I'm not one to lie so there better be a pretty good explanation why I am."

"You certainly are persistent," He said with an exasperated chuckle.

"I want to know."

"Why can't you just say thank you and get over it," His chuckling ceased and again a darker aura claimed the rims of his eyes.

"Thank-you," I smiled, grinding my teeth. Apart of me fuming at his lack of explanation and the other part simply anticipating his next answer.

"You just can't let zis go, can you?"

"Not until you tell me."

His face still so close to mine whispered softly before walking off coolly, " Well in zat case, I hope you enjoy dizappointment."

"Why did you do it?" I said hotly, I wouldn't let walk away that easily.

But this caught his attention, forcing him to spin around, "Do what?"

"Save me." I stated simply my anger and frustration simmering. What would his motive be? Clearly he didn't really like me after all so what would the point be?

There was this brief pause before he answered. A moment where time almost froze, the clock that ticked in the background the only sound that was able to remind me that this was still reality.

"I-I don't know."

********************************

The rain began to trickle down my window, as we pulled out of the Strife driveway. We were off to the doctors to have my head checked. My parents were worried about the possibility that I managed to fracture my skull or something. Not that I blamed them this was me after all.

Yet, even as we drove my head couldn't help but replay the incident with Roxas. I still didn't understand why he couldn't be honest and explain how he saved me. The way he saved me. It wasn't natural. It was supernatural.

I shook that thought almost instantly. Supernatural? Maybe Roxas right. Maybe I did hit my head a little too hard. Still, something in the back of mind nagged at me. Persisting that it was something more than just his natural speed.

I knew what I saw, or in very least something had to have happened. He had a secret. And I wanted to know what it was.

_No matter how long it took._

*****************************************

**Yet, again I apologize if the chapter was too much like Twilight. I promise there won't be too much of that throughout the story but again this was a pretty major scene. Cause without it it would take her a **_**long **_**time to even start to get suspicious of him and have all the drama that goes with it unfold.**

**But any READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Invitation

Chapter 10: Invitation

The next day at school had been.....interesting to say in the least. Pretty much the whole school had welcomed me back with a non stop session of interrogations and strangely enough _hugs_. It was the same for Roxas, well sort of. He had gotten the same treatment, but like multiplied by ten.

Especially by Becca, the overly made up Barbie doll had clung to him the entire day. Constantly asking him stupid questions, like if he was okay, despite the fact that I was the one that nearly got killed by the lighting fixture. Though I knew that was mainly because she was more concerned with fact that I had been the one to have dinner with him and his family and not her.

That part of the story, where I was there and not Becca always brought a small smile to my face. Not that I could help it. This was Becca after all, the girl who had been making my life a living hell since about fifth grade. Oddly enough the feud between us, according to Selphie was because when Becca had transferred to our school I refused to kiss the ground her overly expensive heels walked upon.

I rolled my eyes at the memory, before hoisting my book bag back on my shoulder and heading off into the halls. At least, I was able to give her some payback. Certainly not all she deserved, but it was start.

"Namine!"

I turned around and found myself, looking at Kairi's approaching figure. Oh yeah...I hadn't seen her today. I grimaced, she must be worried.

"There you are!" Kairi exclaimed relief infecting her face, "I've been looking for you _all _day!"

"Oh...sorry," I mumbled guiltily.

Kairi shook her head, swatting my apology away, "Don't be sorry, I was just worried that's all."

"Ah, worried that I almost got squashed by a lighting fixture?" I guessed with a small eye roll.

Kairi blinked, "Well, yeah...um that too, but I was mostly worried about how your date with Roxas went," Kairi looked sheepishly at the ground trying to conceal her embarrassment.

I laughed out loud, despite the fact that hearing his name made me involuntary flinch, "So, you're not concerned that I nearly got killed yesterday, but that my da-I mean dinner with Roxas didn't go well?"

Typical Kairi. One of the many qualities that made Kairi my best friend. She was so accustomed to my klutz attacks, that she didn't even bother obtaining details. It was a lot nicer that way though. That way I didn't have Kairi on my case, asking me millions of questions like just about every person on the face of the earth.

Kairi pouted, "C'mon Nam, this is you we're talking about! I've gotten pretty used to hearing about your near death experiences by now."

I was the one shaking my head this time, doing my best to stifle the laughter that continued to bubble in my throat, "I know, it's just...never mind."

"What?" Kairi whined.

"Nothing, but the dinner-" Of course I was cut off mid sentence by Kairi.

"The dinner! So how _did _that go?" Kairi raised one auburn eyebrow slyly.

"It...It was interesting," I shrugged indifferently.

"Interesting?" Kairi repeated, by now we had stopped in the middle of the hallway as Kairi examined my face. Students passed by, watching us while whispering. Probably starting some new rumor about me. Great.

Looking at my best friend, I wasn't sure that I wanted to discuss last night or not. On one hand it would feel great to talk to someone about how confused I was at

the moment, but on the other how could I? Talking about how Roxas saved me was out of the question, but the thing was that was such a big part of my problem. How did he manage to save me? I knew what I saw. I was sure I knew what I saw.....

"Namine?"

"Huh?" I bolted back up, realizing I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"The dinner?"

"Um...it was great," I blinked, "his parents were great and the meal was great."

"And, what about Prince Charming himself?" Kairi grinned toothily

"Charming," I squeaked, not quite sure how I should have answered the question.

Kairi squealed, "I just knew you two would be together! I just knew it!"

"Kairi," I groaned, momentarily burying my head in my hands. Why did she always have to jump to conclusions?

"Kairi," I repeated with growing annoyance, my auburn haired friend looked up me with a big grin.

"Yeah?"

"We're not together....we sort of um...had a fight," I explained looking down sadly. A fight, was that what it was?

"A fight?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"About what?" Kairi inquired tilting her head to the side curiously and my palms began to sweat. I had to lie. I hated lying. I was horrible at lying.

"I just don't really want to talk about it right now," I averted my gaze from Kairi, my heart pounding, threatening to burst out of my rib cage. Peeking through my lashes, I could see Kairi scrutinizing me suspiciously before letting out a sigh.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll see you later in art?"

I gave a small smile and a nod, watching as she left with a heavy heart.

"Why did I have to lie?" I asked myself, sighing.

"Yez, why did you?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. That musical, French accented voice. A voice that I was shamefully already perfectly in tune with.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face his perfect face, slightly annoyed "So what you're finally talking to me again?"

"No, not really," His replied coolly and instantly my blood boiled.

"Of course," I retorted frigidly.

The bell abruptly rang, and I cringed at the sound. One of these days....

"Well zen, au revoir Namine," Roxas waved a slender hand before heading towards the exit...?

"Wait....so you're d-ditching?" I sputtered out the last word shocked. Being the nerd I was the word ditching just didn't register in my mind.

"You know," Roxas approached me cooly, "It'z healthy to ditch every once in a while, plus, "He added with a boyish grin, "It'z a beautiful day!"

"So you're ditching?"

He chuckled, "I think we've already established zat fact."

"You're gonna get in trouble," I warned, though I was't quite sure why. Weren't we in some sort of fight? He wouldn't give me answers, so why was I helping?

"Not if it'z excused," Roxas flashed a brilliant slightly mischievous crooked smile, all the while his vivid, come to think of it...His eyes were brighter than before. They were electrifying. Though, come to think of it his eyes did change colors. Well not colors but shades of blue. Today they were almost a neon azure, but only a few days ago they had been a darker navy azure.

People couldn't change their eye color, unless they were wearing contacts....could they?

"Did you get contacts?"

Roxas blinked, my sudden question seeming to have taken him off guard. "No, why?"

"Nothing...it's just," I paused, shaking my head, "Your eyes....they look different, a lot brighter than before."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, his lips pulling into an abrupt frown, "It'z only the fluorescent lighting, maybe you really did hit your head a little too hard."

"Oh, so now you go back to hating me," I muttered, my fists clenching tightly. Ripping my gaze from his I started towards the other end of the hall, but he caught my elbow with one swift movement.

I growled, trying to pull away from his strong grip, "Let. Me. Go."

"Namine, I don't hate you. It'z just zat I don't zink it'z wize if we stay friends...." His grip on my elbow loosened, and he turned away with an almost tortured expression on his face. It was like he was having an internal battle with himself. Yet, I refused to buy his little show.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed, "Would have saved you all this regret."

"Regret?" Roxas repeated disbelief flitting across his perfect features.

"You heard me, I know you just wish that lighting fixture would have killed me!" I snapped.

"You don't know anything," He muttered darkly.

"How am I supposed to!?" I nearly shouted, but managed to keep my voice low, "You won't tell me anything." The students passing the halls had their eyes glued to us. Not that I cared, I barely noticed. It was like Roxas and I were in a bubble. Our own bubble where no one existed but us. The atmosphere around us was so intense, I was afraid our bubble would pop in any second.

"You don't need to know."

I scoffed, throwing my hands up, frustrated, "Of course I don't."

"Why can't you zay thank you and get over it?"

I ignored him, and attempted to sweep past him dramatically but of course only managed to trip over an invisible object. The books I had been carrying spilled across the hallway as my face nearly met with the tiled floor. I considered just leaving them here but thought better of it. Picking myself up, I staggered over to my books, but he beat me to it. Of course. His lithe hands had already put them into a perfect neat pile as he handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said icily

"Your welcome," he retorted.

Roxas started towards the door, as I just stood there. Apart of me wanting to go over there and strangle him, while shouting accusations, yet the other half of me only desired to be with him. Letting out a tremendous sigh, I followed after him. Why couldn't have Cupid saved his arrow for someone else? This whole 'love' thing was far more complicated than it needed to be.

Roxas turned around "Yez?" He inquired, his hand was lightly placed on door, as his eyebrows arched expectantly.

I took a deep breath, meeting his eyes,"I just wanted to let you know that whatever you're hiding, I'm going to find out what it is," I said, my temper dissolving into a serious expression as I looked long and hard into his still narrowed neon blue eyes.

He laughed without humor, "Good luck." At that he left, gradually fading as he walked further away. I just stood there, fuming. He didn't take me seriously at all.

"Argh!" I hit my fist against the wall, the pain that shot through my hands made me instantly regret my action. Why, oh why must I have so many blond moments? I mentally asked myself, before scanning the halls hoping not too many people saw my little temper tantrum. That was the moment I realized, the halls were....empty.

Not even the usual group of frantic students running through the halls could be found. Only rows of shut lockers and soundless sunset halls were left.

"Crap! I'm late!" I groaned sprinting off into my least favorite class. Gym.

***********************************************************************

Gym had literally been hell on earth for me today. The second I came through the door Mr. Leonheart punished me with torturous twenty laps around the school. Next I had been condemned to play basketball again. This time around I didn't have Roxas to defend me so I ended up smacking multiple people in the back of the head, including my partner. Riku.

When Mr. Leonheart was pairing everyone up, Riku had leaped at the chance to be partners with me despite the health hazards that I brought with me.

"Are you sure, Riku?" Mr. Leonheart asked looking at the platinum haired boy pleadingly. Couldn't blame him though. Riku was one his star players and if I managed to kill him today, it was pretty obvious we would lose the nationals.

"Positive," Riku answered, grinning confidentially.

Mr. Leonheart sighed in defeat, "Alright, just....be careful."

Riku merely nodded his head cooly, then turned to me, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled, trailing behind Riku as he lead me outside and onto the basketball court.

**********************************************

"Ah!" I screamed, as another orange basketball came flying towards me. I shut my eyes, preparing for the new bruise that would soon develop on my skin.

"You should be more careful next time."

I looked around, finding no shooting pain rushing through my head just Riku's smirking face.

"Uh...thanks," I scratched my head, and gave a small smile.

"My pleasure," Riku winked about to turn back around, but stopped to face me again. "Say, do you have a date for the spring dance yet?"

My breathing became shallow. I didn't want to lie. I hated lying. "U-uh, I-I'm actually going shopping in Destiny Islands that day," I lied, adding a apologetic smile to my already poor performance.

"Are sure you can't just reschedule?" Riku tried coaxing, almost like he knew I was lying.

"Sorry, I've had these plans for a while now, and plus I can't dance," I shrugged in the way I hoped said 'Sorry can't be helped.'

"I could teach you?" Riku offered, grinning hopefully.

"Really I can't dance," I insisted, cringing even at the thought of dancing.

"Prom then," Riku promised, and before I could protest he swiftly edged back into the game.

"But I don't want to go," I whined softly.

**********************************************

By the end of the game I had easily obtained about ten bruises, injured around a third of my classmates and hit Mr. Leonheart in the back the head. Yes, my friends that A of mine was gone. Along with the multiple death glares I was receiving from my wonderful and forgiving classmates, today was going great.

"Oh look who it is girls," the voice of my least favorite person in world sounded from behind me. I didn't bother turning around, but kept my head down as I snatched my book bag from one of the grassy hills, hoisting it over my shoulder.

"Where are you running to Nadine?" Becca jeered, her clones snickering at her flanks.

"It's Namine," I muttered angrily, quickening my pace. Why did Becca enjoy my pain so much? No one but me too! Not even the nerds were treated as bad!

The annoying clicking of their heels was closer now. I waited anxiously at the sidewalk for the light to change. But my luck refused to be good and they caught up with me.

"What do you want Becca?" I asked, restraining the deep frown that wished so badly to wash across my face.

"Oh, nothing," Becca sniffed, examining her french tips casually, "We just heard Riku asked you to the dance, that's all."

"So?"

"So," Becca's green eyes flashed to mine, "That means Nadine, that you better keep your paws off Roxas."

I laughed, "I'd love to see what he'd say!"

Becca's overly made up face contorted into a contemptuous scowl, approaching me with her clones. I backed up into a wall. "You don't just mess with me, because I'll...."

_HONK! HONK! _

"Hey, need a ride?"

****************************************************************

**Sorry if that was a suckish chapter. I've had issues writing this. Though watching Twilight again helped a little. As for my horribly lame updates, I'm sorry to say those will probably continue. You see I have 3 projects for school coming up in the next couple of weeks along with massive amounts of homework so updating is becoming a bit harder. Oh and thanx TONS to all my readers and reviewers! You guys all ROCK!:D  
**

**But anyway I hope you'll stick with me and.....**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Unwanted Sights and Invitations

Chapter 11: Unwanted Sights and Invitations

_Previously:_

_Becca's overly made up face contorted into a contemptuous scowl, approaching me with her clones. I backed up into a wall. "You don't just mess with me, because I'll...."_

_HONK! HONK!_

_"Hey, need a ride?"_

************************************

Bittersweet. That's exactly how I would describe this moment as. _Bittersweet_. Here I was, about to be saved....just not exactly by the person I had hoped to be sitting in the driver's seat. The owner of the sleek metallic red convertable did not have hypnotizing azure eyes but instead his orbs were painted an exotic aquamarine. Riku.

"Looks like your _boyfriend _came to rescue you, Nadine," Becca crooned, her clones snickering at her flanks.

Red pumped up to my cheeks instantly, as I grit my teeth, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Sure, whatever you say Nadine," Becca flipped her hair, preparing to turn and walk away but abruptly stopped and put an overly manicured french tip to her lips, a sinister smile forming on her lips. "Gee, I wonder what Roxas will think about all of this?"

My heart stuttered. She couldn't tell him! I mean--Wait. Why did I care what Mr. We-Can't-Be-Friends-But-I'm-Going-To-Still-Annoy-The-Crap-Out-Of-You-With-My-Stupid-Cryprtic remarks thought? Yes, that was exactly the question that popped into my head. _Why did I care? _

He says he doesn't want to be friends, then he starts saying things that make it sound like he actually _does _want to be my friend!? I was getting tired of his little 'games'. If you could even call them games.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I don't really care." _Lie. _

Becca narrowed her jade eyes suspicioulsy, "You don't?"

"Not really," I said, making sure my words were laced with disinterest as I brushed past Becca and reluctantly into Riku's convertable. Riku grinned at me and I gave a small unwilling smile back. The idea of me being the same car as Riku wasn't exactly a dream of mine, but it was worth it when I saw the look on Becca's face.

The normal sneer on her face had quickly faded into a look of utter disbelief and shock as her mouth hung open for a second before she was able to regain her composure. From the passenger's seat I could see her toss her jet black hair behind her shoulder and turn back to her loyal clones ushering them and herself in the opposite direction. She didn't even glance back.

The light finally changed and the red convertable began to speed along the highway, the stuttering hum of the engine the only music playing. I shifted uncomfortably against the leather of the seat, not able to meet the eyes of the silver haired boy next to me.

Honestly, I wasn't even sure quite what I should say. Should I even say anything? Sure, saying nothing would be rude but saying something would make it impossible to avoid any further conversation. I mentally groaned, knowing fully well that I needed to say something.

Exhaling, I glanced up Riku from under my bangs. The expression he wore...well there wasn't much of an expression. It was almost as if he were in a daze. Eyes set directly ahead. Lips pulled into a straight line. I didn't know how to get the words to get from my head out my mouth, quite yet so, I opted for staring out the window instead.

Silently, watching the road below fly past in endless streaks of grey and yellow. The sky's blue body painted with clouds that floated lazily beside also provided entertainment. Though, I was becoming more and more aware of Riku's intense gaze on my back the longer I stared out the window. I had a feeling he wanted me to say something. Anything.

I pulled a loose strand of hair from my face and twisted it between my fingers repeatedly, I sighed still keeping my eyes averted away from his prying aquamarine but finally managed to get one word out, "Thanks."

And unfortunately for me, that was all he needed to get going....

"No problem!" Riku's lips pulled into a wide grin as one tropical eye flickered close in a wink, "I couldn't let you be eaten alive by Becca, you're far too pretty for that to happen."

Shuffling, uncomfortably against the leather, I could feel my usual blush rise to my cheeks and stain them pink. Riku chuckled from the driver's seat, "You know you're really cute when you blush."

More intense heat flooded my face. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that comment or the one before, for that matter. I didn't like Riku as in _like him, like him _and as much as I wanted to protest I didn't want to end up hitch hiking home even more. So, I sat still trying again to distract myself with the sunshine that cast delicate shadows along the car's surface.

"So," Riku began again, slowing the car as we came up to a red light, "I was wondering..." He trailed off for a moment, thinking for a second.

I'll admit I was slightly curious as to what he wanted to ask. Was it about Roxas? I mentally slapped myself. Why did _he _always come to mind _first. _Why not second, or third?

Riku exhaled, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me....now."

Both internally and externally I froze. Dinner. With....Riku? NOW!? Was he insane!? I-I didn't even like him like that and now he wants to go out for dinner!? I'm secretly starting to wonder if he's _on _ something.

Riku used one hand to weave through his silver locks with what appeared to be an almost nervous edge, "I was thinking since I saved you an all that wd could go out to dinner. Nothing too fancy. My treat."

I really wanted to retaliate. Honest I did. I wanted to spew out a million reason why I couldn't go. Lie. ANYTHING! But there were two problems. One: He had used the evil power of guilt. Something that's pretty much equivalent to kryptonite for me and, Two: My stomach the traitor that it is decided to pick now to growl.

I sighed, "Okay."

Riku beamed at me in response, "Great! I know just the place!"

I remained silent and leaned my shoulder on the door's frame and gazed out the window as the scenery whizzed by. I didn't bother to steal a glance back at Riku. I knew fully well that all I would see was a broad, stupid grin plastered across his face and plus right now I was trying to not think about the nightmare that was to come.

An array of colorful flower enveloped my vision for a brief moment before resuming back to rows of evergreens planted. I began to notice the new scenery almost instantly. Uptown Twilight Town. The wealthy part of town. Nothing too fancy, huh? Everything in Uptown Twilight was fancy, heck even the gas stations are fancy! Then again, Riku was like one of the richest people in Twilight Town so I suppose to him this wasn't all that fancy.

It made me wonder what type of place Roxas would take me to if--Argh! It's like he's a virus or something because I can't seem to get rid of him! He's infected all of my thoughts ever since the day I met him and well--I was getting rather annoyed.

"Namine?"

My mind buzzed for a second before I could register what Riku had said, "What?"

"We're here."

"Oh," I blinked. I released the seat belt and got out of the car. _Mario's. _This actually wasn't too fancy. I paused briefly, but continued to follow Riku through the glass doors and into the building. The waiter dressed in the parlor's signature uniform of black slacks, white button up tie and oddly red and white checkered tie ushered us quickly to our table.

I took the menu gratefully and was about to scan the contents when suddenly my eye caught something in far corner. Something that made my heart freeze and my throat wither.

Roxas and Aqua sitting at a table together.

**************************************

**Dun, dun DUN! Okay, anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!:D I truly appreciate all your sweet comments!:D**

**Sorry for the horribly late update. Honestly I just wasn't inspired for awhile.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and are willing to....**

**READ AND REVIEW!:D**

**Ayumu-chan-**Thanks TONS for the review! You rock!:D And don't worry I did:)

**Queen Of Hearts-**Thanks!:D I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far:)


	12. Chapter 12: Misunderstanding

Chapter 12: Misunderstanding

**Previoulsy:** _I took the menu gratefully and was about to scan the contents when suddenly my eye caught something in far corner. Something that made my heart freeze and my throat wither._

_Roxas and Aqua sitting at a table together._

I swear the sight of the two of them together like that, almost made my heart stop. I know it was ridiculous with everything had been happening between us-these happenings, of course, not being all that great- to even be remotely upset...But a part of me still ached at seeing them like that. Alone. Together at a semi-fancy restaurant, almost as if on a...on a, I choked the word out mentally, _date. _

And what of coursemade this entire situation even worse was when he spotted me and Riku at the other end of the room. The corners of his mouth lifted up in an amused lopsided smile as his eyebrow arched expectantly. I pretended not to notice. Yet, as always the burning gaze he cast on me was painful even after only a few seconds, and I couldn't help but turn away with a blush of utter mortification.

Although, Riku didn't seem to notice any of this exchange, or my increasing stiffness. He simply carried on obliviously prattling on, seeming convinced that this actually was a two way conversation and not him just talking to himself. I was glad that he hadn't noticed my lack of participation or at least if he had, he was letting it slide.

I glanced back at my menu as a method of concealing myself from his probing stare despite the fact that I knew he was still staring at me. Waiting for acknowledgement. A chance to humiliate me further. I couldn't let it happen. After all, if I let myself fall into his little game again how long would I be stuck again? I had to stay focused, and remember my feelings weren't important. It was whatever secret he was hiding that was.

I exhaled, continuing to concentrate on the menu. _Salads, entrees, appetizers, soups.....blue eyes burning invisible holes through my back....._I inhaled deeply again.

Our waiter came back after a couple of minutes, a still slightly perturbed expression on his face from me nearly knocking him face first into the dessert cart-- that or he just wasn't in the best mood. I laughed to myself, yeah it definitely wasn't the latter of the two.

I cautiously lifted my eyes to meet the waiter's, making sure not to unintentionally meet _his_in the process. "Spaghetti, please." I tried giving a apologetic smile, but the waiter ignored my rather pathetic attempt, only curtly nodding his head before taking Riku's order and hurrying down the aisles to another table.

I sighed staring vacantly to the side of the room. The clock that hung overhead ticked by idly and I couldn't help but feel trapped. Involuntarily, my fists clenched around the striped table cloth. Riku noticed.

"Something the matter?" His eyebrows crinkled together in a thin worry line.

I shook my head, attempting to lift the corners of my mouth int a reassuring smile, despite the fact that I knew I failed miserably, "...No...just thinking...that's all."

Riku nodded and smiled, completely buying my poor lie, "You know, I'm really glad you agreed to have dinner with me."

"Hn?" My answer came out sounding almost hazy. My mind was far off from this conversation already. In fact my mind was over a few tables, at _their_table. I couldn't help it, really. It just seemed so odd. Roxas and Aqua. Together. I mean sure I knew Aqua had feelings for him but Roxas reciprocating those feelings? It seemed so...bizarre. Or at least to me anyway. The two of them together, alone like this. So bizarre that my heart began to ache and I mentally cursed it for doing so.

We hardly knew each other. He was always making cryptic remarks. He's lied to me and most importantly out of all these points: I just can't have feelings for him I can't. He's already unattainable, and plus I'm not pretty enough, or cute enough or....

"Namine! Are you even listening to me?"

My head, which had been drooping in despair, shot up. So much for not noticing.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired today that's all." I laughed nervously, hoping he'd believe me.

Of course, my life could never be so simple.

"Thinking about that Strife kid again maybe?"

My breath caught, "W-What are you talking about?"

Riku snorted, "You know what I'm talking about. I see you looking over at their table like every five seconds."

My face flushed and I tried to remove my gaze from his by focusing on the glowing light fixtures above. "I was not." It was a stupid, childish response but admittedly I didn't have a better one.

Riku rolled his tropical colored eyes, "Tch, yeah sure. Look, I just don't get what you see in that guy. He can do a few fun little tricks in the air and smile pretty. That's it."

I bit my lip, secretly glancing towards his table. I caught his coy, highly amused smile and my blush resurfaced. It was like he knew what was going on. The thought made my blush deepen, and yet at the same time added to my fury towards his cryptic attitude. The furious side of wanted to retaliate his smug expression with a deadly expression of my own. The only thing that stopped this revenge plot was his oh-so-kind companion's death glare which inevitably killed not only my blush but extinguished my fury and confidence as well.

My eyes dashed back to Riku's and though not trusting of my own voice, responded with what I mentally prayed was a good enough answer. "Riku, I honestly don't see anything in him. I just think he's a good performer that's all and besides why do you care? It's not like we're going out or anything."

I'll admit the last part might have sounded a little harsh. A bit too tv movie cliche, but really, what right did Riku have to be angry?

Riku's lips formed a sour, bitter frown, "Excuse me, for a minute" The chair Riku had been sitting in, abruptly screeched across the cherry wood floors. Riku, himself, stood up a mask of calm and composure threatening to crack. I briefly grimaced as I noticed the sudden hostility in his face. He obviously didn't take rejection very well, but being Mr. Big-shot for so long really must have inflated his ego a bit too much. He gave me a small forced smile-out of politeness I assume- and briskly made his way to the other end of the room.

I wondered for a moment whether or not this meant I could go home or not. If Riku was truly gone for the rest of the night or if he was going to have some sort of internal battle with himself and then come back in to finish his meal....And pay for the check. It's not that I was that cheap, I mean I would pay if I had to, but considering, he pretty forced me to have dinner with him.....I wasn't all that keen on paying for this meal.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples, mentally trying to calculate how much this meal would cost and how much or rather how little money I had to pay for it. The thought of doing a classic diner dash occurred to me, but then as always guilt resurrected itself and plagued me to no end. I wearily glanced around the room, noticing the amount of din despite Riku's boisterous exit.

Honestly, were these people deaf or did they just not care to witness any uneeded drama unfold as they ate?

"Bounjor, Namine."

I stiffened and closed my eyes. I do not know that voice. I do not know that voice. I do not--

"Namine, I know you can hear me."

Damn it. I do know that voice. I groaned, opening my eyes slowly only to meet two very blue eyes very, very close to my face.

I nearly shrieked tipping my chair over and landing on the ground with a resounding 'THUD!' Roxas laughed. He found this all just hilarious, didn't he?

Brushing myself off, I clenched my fists, facing his still smirking face. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a date to get back too."

Okay, even I'll admit that was a bit more venomous than it needed to be, but in all honesty he was really beginning to get on my last nerve.

Roxas shook his head, completely unfazed by my outburst, "Me? I only came over to act az a witnezz to ze lover's quarrel."

"Lover's....quarrel....?" It took my mind a moment to process the phrase, before of course realization takes the reigns and my anger nearly explodes.

I barked out a laugh, "Me and Riku? Lover's quarrel? Are you kidding me!? I don't even like him!"

"Zen...why did you go out on a date wiz him?" Roxas's voice came out a bit darker than usual. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he actually cared.

"Okay a) he guilted me into it and b) why do you even care? You're dating Aqua so it shouldn't matter to you who I do or don't date, " I answered my voice nearly hitting the next octave in my vocal range. But I couldn't help it. He was just so confusing. So indecisive and so mysterious that I didn't even know what to make of him anymore.

Roxas looked away, his eyes, I noticed, despite their neon color were weighted down with a dark aura. "Aqua and I are not dating, Namine. I have no feelingz for her and...." He paused swallowing, "I do not know why I care...about your affairz. It iz not right zat I do and for zat I apologize."

The words I had planned to retaliate his response with were suddenly stuck. Trapped behind both happiness and again a cloud of confusion. If he didn't know how he felt....and he was actually apologizing? Guilt overtook me, and the irritated expression on my face dissolved.

"I-It's okay....I mean I...I was wondering the same thing about you and....um Aqua," I confessed quietly, a small blush once again plaguing my face.

Roxas smirked, darkness and gone and arrogance returned. "If I didn't know any better, I would zay zat you mademoiselle have a crush on me."

I could see where this game going already. I sniffed, folding my arms across my chest indifferently, "And if I did?"

"I wouldn't care of course, be assured of zat," his tone was teasing but his response couldn't help but elicit an angry scowl from me. He chuckled holding a hand in front of mouth to prevent me from answering with a response of my own."Now, now Namine, "Roxas chided lightly, "let uz not have a quarrel of our own, all zat I wish to azk iz if you have a ride home now zat...zat boy is gone?"

My throat tightened up. Was he offering to drive me home? After he insults me? "What about...Aqua?"

"What about her?"

I shook my head, "How is she going to get home?"

Roxas shrugged, "I will have Terra come pick her up." It was such a simple solution, yet my stomach churned at the thought of how much she would hate me afterwards.

"Um...."

"Just say okay."

I gave a weak nod, "Okay."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Okay. Updater months. Yep. That is me for ya. The worst updater on face of the earth.**

**I truydo apologize for such a long wait. I wanted to update sooner but I had a major case of writer's block for this story in addition to a multitude of papers and projects and a broken computer(I'm writing on my mom's business laptop) have all been contributors to the lateness of this update. **

**I really do hope you can all forgive my lateness and have enjoyed reading Chapter 12 and will maybe drop a word or two in a review? *Smiles hesitantly***


End file.
